City Independance!
by Lizzirkland
Summary: London and Tokyo have dreams on becoming powerful countries, but they seem to forget the sacrifices that come with it. Is all this really worth it? Or isn't becoming a country not all as it seems? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**To be honest, I had a dream about this and I thought 'Meh, might as well turn it into a fanfic…' and thus a fan fiction was born! Yep, so this is my first fanfic (I might continue if I can be arsed 'cause I'm a lazy person). I really hope you enjoy!~**

I only feel the sunlight softy brush my face, I only hear the tree branches and it's leafs dancing in the wind. I slowly open my eyes to find my friend next to me where I left her. She was deep in her 'Manga'. I sit up and lean on the tree to look over her shoulder to look at whatever she could be reading, but of course, it's in Japanese. I sigh and stand up to brush the rotten leafs off my silk dress, I decide to leave her there as I know she won't notice me until she finished her book. I bounce down the stone steps towards the house we were staying at until "further notice".

I slide open the glass door into our study, which already had a nice breeze in it. I walk over to the desk to see a mountain of paperwork that still needed to be attended to. "Toki, obviously…" I say to my-self **(Don't worry, I talk to my-self regularly, so this is normal)**. I wait a few minutes to see that my friend had finally finished her manga, and I greeted her. "So, how was your manga?" I say. This was a bad idea. Her eyes lit up as she began to tell me, from the beginning, she got a little carried away and started talking faster. I interrupt her and bluntly point to the stack of paperwork.

"Later" she said sweetly and skipped away.

"Oh no, you don't!" I say back and speed walk my way after her.

Very soon we were doing a mad dash around the house, going into rooms and up and down the stairs. Then, because none of us could run for that long, I soon caught her. We both leaned on the walls and panted for breath. Yep, so that's me and my friend, Tokyo. We…are very different from each other but, y'know. But we've in this together, after all. This is how it all began and how my friend and I tried to do the unthinkable and what some may call…the impossible.

**Whoa, looks like this is the end of this chapter then. I'll absolutely WILL make another chapter but I'll take me a few days. Yeah…I tried to build up tension here. Once again, I really hope you enjoyed and I'll see YOU in the next chapter! (P.S, I know this is short but I've got a lot more in store for you…MUHAHAHAHA!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, but here is chapter 2. My other chapters may take some time (Because I'm running out of ideas :P). But here it is and I really hope you enjoy!~**

I open the window to get more air into the house as it became hard to breathe lately. Today we got a visitor which is strange because we never really get those anymore. It turns out it was a messenger, a letter was sent from the WWC. Like you all know, there are countries bigger and powerful than others, so cities are seen as…what I like to call 'Lower Life forms'. Now, the WWC is all the powerful countries joined in a group-like-thing. They have power over everything. They don't bother us or anything but if you end up being a city without any protection you could be in a lot of trouble (and that being you could be held prisoner/slave and have your money taken away).

Luckily, Tokyo and I have this house for protection. The rules are simple, you step out you're risking you're life and if you stay in/around the area you're safe. We try not to talk too much to other countries because nowadays you can never tell which side their on and other cities are too far away to communicate with. Now, back to this letter…

'_We are glad to tell you that you are to attend the World Wide Conference_ **(WWC**_**)**__ in a fortnight. We can't wait to see you and we hope for the best from you.' _

Yeah, if you thought they were being nice in this letter, they weren't. They send this to any poor sod that's trying to stand up from them-selves. Tokyo and I stare at this with blank faces.

"Say whaa…?" she began.

**O.K. Looks like this is the end of the chapter! I think my last one was more of a intro if anything else, so I tried to give more explanation in this one XD. I have more in store and I really hope you enjoy and like always I 'll see YOU in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right, I'm pretty happy with the views I've got so far and my list of ideas are…empty :P . Hopefully, I can get this out soon because this kinda takes time. ****Anyway I really hope you enjoy!~**

It took some time getting Tokyo to do any work (You see, every city is to do this sort of paperwork, y'know, the sort where you fill out a form) and Tokyo hated it the most, always making a fuss, its accuracy funny to watch. But to be honest shes much smarter and hardworking than me…sometimes. Often I'd end up pulling her hair in order to get her to do her fair share of work. The cities are the only ones doing the work, some might be doing it because they have bosses in which Tokyo and I don't.

"I'm hungry…" I say, like a child.

"I'm not surprised, you're the one who wouldn't leave me alone, therefor you couldn't really eat." My friend says bluntly.

"I know, Oh, I'll cook today, yes?"

"No! I mean, it's not like there's anything wrong with you're cooking…but…perhaps I'll cook again?"

"…you don't like my cooking, do you?"

"No".

We had 'Salted Salmon' that night…*Sigh* I never get to cook. Anyway, we still had to prepare for when we were to visit the WWC. Because to become a country you literally had to beg with your life, you also have to prove that you have the strength and the money to cope with being a country. I would say that were both pretty good with our money and to be honest…I have no idea who's the strongest out of me and Tokyo…Well, I guess we have to find out…

**Alright, This is the end of my chapter! It's shorter then my other ones but I guess all my chapters are pretty short. Anyway, if you have an idea or suggestion that you really want to be used then feel free to PM me or review (Because I have run out of ideas and I will put you're username in the shout-outs and give credit to you****). And like always I'll see YOU in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, I'll be gone for a while so the updates won't be around for some time! Once again, I'm super happy with the results I got from this. I know this isn't the best FanFic but I guess it's what came into my mind at the time. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy!~ **

"Are you sure about this?" Tokyo says.

"Er, sure. I mean, it'll be interesting to see who's stronger…" I reply.

I guess you could call this training, or an experiment, in a way. To be honest, I don't know. I just wanted to know out of us who's the strongest…which is probably me…come on, let's be honest here. And knowing your own strength is defiantly going to be a big help in the future. But, who knows? Some countries are just stronger than others. So here we are, about to fight. Which is awkward because I've never really thought about fighting with a friend before, I mean…would you?

We decided that we wouldn't use any weapons or then it wouldn't be fair. Tokyo showed me no warning and leaped in the air at me in which I quickly dodged by jumping to the side. She face planted the floor and before I could stamp on the back of her head with my unnecessary sharp heel she got up, when my chance came I swung my fist at her, hoping to get her face. But of course, she was able to grab my fist before I could hit her. I try with my other one but she somehow catches my other fist too with her other hand. I ended up using my foot to kick her in the knee…

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow…" she said doubling over, clutching her knee.

We went through this a few times without much progress and before we knew it we were both tried and out of breath. We ended up on the ground panting and gasping for air.

"W-Who won?" I just about say.

"D-Defiantly…me." She panted back.

'Of course' I think to my-self. Overall, we were both pretty powerful cities…even thinking of the power we will have once we become countries made me feel…almost scared.

**Looks like this is the end of the chapter! I kinda had a lot of fun with this. I really hope you enjoy these as much as I do. Well, I've ran out of cheesy things to say so like always I'll see YOU in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm back! I just want to say 'Thanks' to everyone who has followed my story (If you can call it that anyway :P ). I'm happy with how this turned out and it gets better! So thanks again to all my views/readers/whatever the hell you are! Yep, so I really hope you enjoy!~**

After years of dreaming and after days of preparing Tokyo and I were finally going to meet the powerful and strong countries (WWC) in hope that one day we may become like them…little did I know what awaited me. Tokyo was playing with her short blackish-brownish hair (she always did that when she was nervous). I on the other hand was not only panicking but I was excited at the same time. And because we were leaving the protection of the house I was bringing my old fashioned gun…yeah, I know it's old and all but I still take a liking to it. I tried to get Tokyo to bring her Japanese sword (which is pretty powerful) but, of course, she doesn't. She did a bit of research and it turns out that if you're under the roof of the WWC you are safe and won't/can't be harmed my other countries so she thinks she'll be safe there and we won't need any weapons…But I still don't trust them. We check that we have everything and make our way towards the WWC…

The walk there was very awkward, because we never leave the house others began to stare at us as they might not have seen us around these parts before. After the long walk we finally reached the WWC. No-one seemed to welcome us in anyway…in fact, there was no-one out-side. We opened the main front door into a hallway with a grand staircase in the middle with rooms left and right.

"So…which…umm…room do we go to?" my friend says to me (as if I know!).

"Well, let's start off with the biggest one…I mean what do we have to lose?" I say back.

We walk over to the biggest door in sight. It looked heavy so I pushed hard until I realised that the door was really light and I ended up making the door fly open. Tokyo and I stood still to see that the room that we walked into was a meeting room…with all the countries there. Well not the ones we were looking for but all the others.

There was Italy holding a bowl of 'homemade' pasta, trying to get Germany to eat it.

"No, I vont do it." He said folding his arms.

"Oh come on, Germany. I made it just for you!~" Italy said back, happy like always.

Then there was America talking loudly (like always) at England who clearly wasn't listening and was calmly sipping his tea. Then there was Russia, who was quietly sitting in his chair, not sure what to say. Little did he know that Belarus was standing right behind him, with her creepy stalker grin. China who was shaking in fear at Russia who was sitting next to him. And then France who was drinking wine ignored the rest of the countries. And lastly was Canada who was invisible to everyone was sitting in his chair humming nicely to himself. Everything was how it should be…until we stormed in. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me and Tokyo. Everything was awkward and quiet for a few seconds.

"Err…" I begin, not knowing what to say anymore. I look over to my friend who was also speech less.

**Alright, I'm gonna end it here…OMG, Cliff hanger! (Not really). This one is a lot longer than my others and I hope my future ones will also be longer too. Anyway thanks you guys for the views, love you all! And like always I'll see YOU in the next chapter! SEE YA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, here's my chapter 6! I'm really enjoying writing them and I hope you enjoy them as much as I do! I read a few of my other old ones and I realised that their pretty short so I thought that I'll 'try' to type longer ones. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy!~**

There we stood, frozen in place, with many different coloured eyes of countries looking at us. Having no idea what we were doing I start to slowly back away from where I stood. Tokyo who was stood next to me was slowly looking the countries up and down. I mean, what is one to do when found them-selves 'accidently' walking in on a meeting place for powerful and strong countries? What would you do?

"Heh…Erm…" I say again, wishing that I'd never even walked into this god forsaken place. Luckily my friend soon spoke up.

"Alright, listen up bakas! We demand independence! We couldn't care less how important you think you are, we both work our asses off trying to cope with the paperwork us cites are forced to do! And why must we even ask to become countries? From now on we take orders from no-one!" Tokyo yells at the top of her voice so everyone in the room can hear.

If they were the countries that we were looking for I would of praised her for being so brave…yet suborn. Tokyo, who looked rather happy with her-self properly couldn't believe it her-self as she was always the quiet one.

"Err…Tokyo?" I say, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Yes?" she relied.

"There the wrong countries…"

"…you're kidding, right?"

"No."

"Oh…" she said quietly, putting her hand on the back of her neck.

The countries who were shocked at the two strange people who just barged in and demanded independence were staring blankly at one another wondering what to do and say.

Instead of saying anything more we decided that there was only one thing to do when we still had our dignity…we ran. We ran along the corridor making sure we avoided any chance of being seen by other countries. When we were sure that we were safe we decided to stop running and stood still.

"Haa …~ we sure showed them!"

"I thought I told you what the countries we were looking for looked like!" I say whacking her around the head.

"Owww…Well, you're the one who stood their brain-dead!"

When I was about to say my come back, I hear some dissident laughter…

**Yeah, so ok. This was interesting. I thought that this is longer that my other one but…y'know. I'm gonna take some time on my other chapter but I hope you enjoyed this one. And that's it really. I hope you liked and I'll see YOU in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya, I had a look at the views I got and I've got 83 which is the biggest amount of views I've got so far and I just…*Cries tears of happiness*. Oh, and thank you for the Review 'We Are Hetalians' because I approve of Reviews! Ok guys, I just wanna say (again!) thanks to everyone who's followed along! I know the story is crap but I'm just a starter here. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy!~**

_(The story so far…_

_London and Tokyo, have made it to the WWC, in which they search for powerful and strong countries to change them-selves into countries instead of lower-life cities. After the small display, 'accidently' walking into the wrong meeting room and making fools out of them-selves they run away, only to hear some distant laughter close behind…and now it continues!)_

I turn to say my comeback at my stubborn friend until I hear some distant laughter…

"Umm…Do you hear that?" Tokyo says.

"Damn. I told you that counties couldn't give a crap about the rules." I said back, harshly. You see, leaving the protection of the house we were staying at I don't trust other countries in case they 'try' to invade us**…*Insert awkward Fanfiction joke here***.

"Anyway, I don't think I've heard that laugh before…" I add, trying to think back.

It turns out that the mysterious laughter didn't really come from a proper country. It came from the beloved Prussia. He appeared out of nowhere, of course. My friend and I stare at the man in dark deep blue. Prussia, who hasn't said anything yet, stood in a proud pose with his hands on his hips, smirking. Me and my friend look back at him as if to say…_'Can we help you, sir?_'.

"It is me! Ze awesome Prussia!" he said triumphantly.

"We know -_-…" Tokyo and I say, bluntly.

"Oh…" he says back as if he thought that we would protest in a way.

"Zell, because I am so awesome, I have come to collect you…" he says back, with that damn smirk still on his face. And I didn't like being 'collected'…it makes me feel like I'm some kind of god forsaken object. I hoped he would lead us to the countries we were looking for, but to my horror he was leading us back to the room we 'accidently' walked into.

"Oh crap…what do we do? The countries we walked in on are going to ask about who the hell we are…" I quietly say to Tokyo.

"Heh, and I guess I'm going to have to explain why I kinda yelled at…all of them." My friend says back, clearly embarrassed.

"No…it won't come to that." I say and then before Prussia can open the door I quickly grab the side of his arm and I say…

"Err, Mr Prussia?"

"Ja? Vat is it?"

"Erm, because you're so *Gritted Teeth* …awesome…you know you want to lead us to the ones in charge…yes?"

Tokyo: *Puppy Eyes*

"…Oh, no. You can't break ze awesome Prussia!" he said and…open the door.

I knew he wouldn't listen…though it was worth a try.

Then we were facing the countries I thought I won't have to see again, the awkwardness was unbearable.

"I brought zem!" Prussia said.

*Gritted Teeth* "Tell me, why did we follow him?" I slowly say turning towards my friend. England was the first one to talk.

"Right, first things first…who the bloody hell are you two?" he said putting his hand on the back of his head with that British accent of his. ***Fangirl scream***

**Alright, I'm going to end it here. I know this isn't long but I got it done for you guys any way! And why not review? I would like to see what you guys think and how I can improve! I hope you liked and I'll see YOU in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya, Alright, first a few words…**

**One; I know my FanFic may not even compare to others, this being my first and all but to see all the views and support I have been given I just can't say how happy I am. :')**

**Two; I really had no proper plan for this story line because I like to make it up as I go along. But it's sorta-kinda fitting nicely into chapters.**

**Three; my chapters are short as hell so I've really been trying to make them longer and more interesting for you guys. But now I know that writing a FanFic can be hard and it's stressful because you don't know if people will like it or not. **

**Well, hopefully I haven't been boring you too much now and I really hope you enjoy!~ *Hugs***

Ever had one of those days when you've just had enough and you want the floor to open up and sallow you? I mean, what would you do if you we're standing in a room with ***Cough* **good-looking ***Cough* **countries looking at you…strangely? It's one of the moments when you just look over to another person in hopes they will lighten the mood / say something. Yep, that's exactly how I felt.

In fact, Tokyo was about to speak up, I didn't really know if she was going to say sorry or if she was going to yell at them more. To be honest, I'm glad at the sudden turn of events…before my dear friend could say anything…

Paris entered…

Yes, you heard me, Paris. The guy who looks similar to France. Yay…

Of course, this is where things get confusing. You see, every city is informed on other cities, so we know every city in the world. But, the countries on the other hand hardly know any of us. To be honest I…don't really know why Paris is here…

He doesn't really seem to want independence…or does he?

**Right, I'm leaving it here. I've knida hit a writer's block here and I know this is short like my others but I'll try better next time! So stick around because I'll have chapter 9 done tomorrow! So like always I hope you liked and I'll see YOU in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

***Gasp!* I've finally got over 100 views! To some, this may not be high but my goal was to get at least over 100 and I did! C'mon, let me love you guys! Also, I wanna say 'thanks' to my good friend El as without her support and help I wouldn't of made this many chapters…Oh and to finish off this awkward moment, you might be wondering why I don't really describe my OC characters that much, it's because I like to see how my viewers imagine what they appear to be like…if that makes sense. **

**Anyways, I really hope you enjoy!~**

As Paris casually swung open the door into the meeting room (which was a better entrance than me and Tokyo's…) he didn't look confused or anything meaning he meant to walk in here. Well, I never thought I'd say this but…We were saved by Paris.

"Err…Oh, look at the time, well, we'll be off then..heh…heh…" I say trying to escape from the moment that fate had planned for me.

As I try to move forward and toward the door I feel a gentle hand grab my shoulder, although this hand was gentle it had a tightening grip. I turn around to see Russia.

"You can't go now, you still haven't told us who you are, da?" he said kindly followed by a sweet smile.

"Heh, I-Isn't he more important than us, at the moment?" I said pointing to Paris who strangely was calm at the situation. Tokyo nods in agreement.

"Oui, what are you doing here anyway, monsieur Paris?" said France, patting Paris on the head.

"If you must know, moi and other cities heard about this independence thing going on with the nearby cities…" Paris said.

**(Considering France is only 35 minutes away from England by plane, so there pretty close. And who says you can't learn things in a FanFic?)**

"How did you hear about that? We kept the independence thing to our-selves, right London?" Tokyo says to me, clearly confused.

"Yes, I don't recall telling anyone about it…" I say back.

"Ahon hon hon hon~" he laughs…which he gets from France…I guess it runs in the family or something…

As Tokyo was smarter than me she realised it sooner…

"You spied on us, didn't you…" she said bluntly.

"Hon- *Pause*…yes."

Me: *Face Palm*

"Dudes, could someone tell me what's going on…? I-I'm lost here." said America who had been strangely quiet for once.

"I'd think it's best if we tell them…" I whisper to Tokyo.

"Yes, me too…*Pause*…Go on, then." Tokyo whispers back to me.

"Wait, I'm telling them?! But, you're the one calling them bakas!"

"You're the one who barged in though!"

***More arguing later***

"I believe these…cities, wanted independence, yes?" England says over all the silly arguing.

"Exactly that" I say with Tokyo still tugging on my hair.

"Hon hon hon hon~…Oh, so Madame would like to work for me instead? Oui?" said France with that rape / pedo face of his.

"What?! N-No! That's not what we want at all!" I say.

o.O "And, besides, we don't work for any one…" Tokyo says, frightened of France.

"Then you should probably make your way towards these different countries, as I doubt we're making any progress here…" said England, as he somehow made his way into the conversation.

The other countries just stood there, either trying to think of a way to help or just brain-dead.

We did as we were told though, well, it took us a few *Cough* hours *Cough* to find and we kept awkwardly bumping into countries we've never seen before.

"We're bound to be close by now…" I said, I don't know to who exactly though, Tokyo was too busy trying to remember the way back to the meeting room as a few countries took a great liking to her…

I stood still for a moment, with Tokyo walking into my back as she was in a world of her own.

"What is it?" she said

I didn't have to say anything, I pointed to the door that hanged a sign on it, it read…

'_To all those who require the higher state of nations, the current room forward is holding a meeting in which those who have an appointment may gain access to._'

We had finally found the correct door…

After wasting years of my childhood **(/Chibi-hood or whatever you want to call it)** I've always dreamed of becoming a country, even if I wasn't strong I'd still be one. After all the criticism from former friends on never being able to become such a thing or even being so suborn and selfish to want to. And just to think that what I wanted is right in front of me…I felt sick. Very soon, dizziness swept over me like a black cloud…I felt my-self falling until I feel the soft hands of my friend holding me so I don't faint.

I snap out of it, sharpish, and pull my-self together.

"A-Are you okay? You look pale…" Tokyo said to me, concerned, it's been a long while since I've seen her look like that.

"Oh, no. I'm fine…really." I say back, trying to sound as sane as possible.

Before she could say anything else I decided to open the door, with less force this time. Before us was countries I've defiantly never seen before in my life. They looked pissed, maybe because, I dunno, it took us 'some' time getting here. There was a long table in which they sat on one side and two chairs on the other side that had been waiting for us…

"We've been waiting an awful long time." Said the one in the middle, he looked harsh and it was clearly shown on his face that he had gotten impatient a long time ago.

"We were…" I say, trying to think of an excuse, he holds up his hand to quiet me.

'Rude…' I think to my-self, glad I didn't say that out loud…

**Alright, time to end here! Sorry for being a stranger but I thought I'd make a REALLY long chapter for you guys to make up for the shorter ones. I really hope you enjoyed and I'll be gone for a while so I can make longer ones like this one. Anyway, I'll see YOU in the next chapter!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I hoped ya enjoyed that last chapter! It's was defiantly longer but such a downer to write. It's been a few days, and I've had this writer's-block for a certain amount of time and I was like…**

"**Got…to…make…another…chapter…" *Reaches for laptop*…*Faints***

**Yep, so even though I was in pain I still got this out in time! Oh, and the writer's-block got me thinking about this other FanFic which I'll be starting after I've got this one finished, it should be a lot longer and it'll be better than this current one. Oh and before we continue, most of the "higher nations" are OC characters because I don't really know who I should use for that part. Anyway, like always, I really hope you enjoy!~**

The country in front of us began asking questions, we couldn't really answer we just had to nod or shake our heads. The other countries, who hadn't said anything yet, were writing down notes on paper. I sit up a little to see what they had written but it was too small to read and also in different languages. I focus back to the country in front only to see that he had stop taking and was looking directly at me. Ever had that feeling when someone stares hard at you and you can never make eye contact? Yeah, that moment was now.

"Ahem…Right, you both seem to be doing well, now, if you don't mind, we'll have to run a few tests and we're send you an information form to you in a few days…" he said back in that one only tone of his. We both stood up as we sensed the mood he wanted us to leave.

With Tokyo bowing in a polite manner and me already walking out, we left.

After walking a few corridors down, I leant on the wall.

"I think…that went pretty well." I say.

"Yes. I think we answered correctly." She said back.

"Of course we did. I'm glad to be out alive though." I say, stretching my arms as I haven't been moving for an hour and a half.

"What do you mean?" said my friend, smiling.

"Well, did you see those sod's faces?" I laugh. Then, I realised I probably shouldn't be laughing where they might hear.

"Heh, I guess! Hey, London, do you ever think that-" she was cut off.

"ITALY!"

We heard a loud shout coming from down the corridor, making us both jump in shock and surprise. Before we knew it, there was a man in a blue uniform running away from a taller and border man in a green uniform.

"ITALY! GET BACK HERE!" yelled Germany.

"Nooo!~ Forgive me!" screamed Italy, eating 'Home-made' Pasta as he ran.

The two countries ran down the hall until they were gone out of our sight. Soon enough, we heard this other country appear out of no-where.

"Get back here you damn potato eating bastard!" he shouted. We didn't really get to see who it was as the country was running way too fast for any one of us to recognise him.

Tokyo and me: O.o

"Ummm…Do you know what just..?" she said.

"No…no I don't. Hmm, I wonder what could have happened to them." I say back.

"Well, looks like we must be close to that meeting room…"

I scratch the back of my head, "Are we ready to go, then?" I say after an extremely tiring day.

My friend nods in agreement and we leave…still with our dignity. Yesss!

We stroll home, pleased with our work. It was only noon and we weren't that far away now. With me still not trusting any one and expecting to have a drunkard country jump out of no-where and threaten us, I soon pick up the speed. Tokyo stopped me as she continued to walk slowly and in a cute manner.

"You know, if you worry too much…you'll go grey early." She said.

"Well, that makes me feel a lot better -_-…" I say back, she laughed at my comment.

Then I had one of those moments again, after a small thing happens I suddenly remember the times when we were both kids. As a child you live in blissful innocence and you completely forget the out-side world…then you grow up being told tall stories on 'Mean Countries'. Even though we're both 18 I feel like I have to do so much more than everyone else…Tokyo simply shakes this off and says I'm paranoid…well, she is probably right. I watched her grow up and saw her go through life in a breeze, if anyone stood against her she would soon break out of her ladylike innocence when no-one is looking and sock 'em one. And let's be honest, life isn't just focusing on the negative things there was also good times in life. Like the time she got into Manga and Anime…I don't think I really have to explain to you what happens next… :p

Now that I come to think about it…I've been nagging at her an awful lot…perhaps when we get back I'll buy her a new edition Manga. I have missed her birthday twice in a row, I'll be nice for once and redeem my-self.

'Geez, I heard her laugh and now I'm thinking of all this crap…' I think to my-self and I bang my head a few times with my hand.

Tokyo: ?

At last we reach our house…well, it's not _ours_, it was given to us by the WWC. To stay there until they had come to an agreement on what they should do with us. We'll have to pack up and move soon…I guess it'll be back to Tokyo living 5944.037 miles away from me. I search for the key in my dress pocket…the key that I left in-side...Really?!

"Shoot, I left it on the dressing table…" I say…I knew I forgot something!

"Can't you just shoot you're way in?" my friend said bluntly.

"What? No! One; we're not Switzerland, and Two; this isn't our house!" I say harshly back, though the thought of me shooting down a door did seem pretty bad-ass for a start.

My friend sighs and then she got a mad look in her eyes. _Oh dear…_

She pulls out her katana…**(Also known as a 'Ninja Sword')**

"Wait, I thought you didn't bring that!" I say, shocked as she nearly sliced my head in half while she pulled it out.

"Heh…" she simply says back to me.

"That's not even an answer, you wanker!" I yell.

She swings her sword and aims for the door-handle…and surprisingly enough, the door-handle, that's made from metal, slices in half. She gently pushes open the door and it lands on the floor (DEAD) then she leaves me standing out-side…jaw-opened…a perfect 'o'.

"What was that!? You just…broke…the door…!" I said waving my arm at it.

Tokyo starts to whistle, and pretends she can't hear me.

"Do whatever you want, you're still paying for that!" I call from outside, I step around the once perfectly fine door and enter the house. I even tried to lift the door and put in back in place…didn't work…at all.

Tokyo began making supper, and acts like nothing happened. After I got bored of nagging at her I began to walk up the stairs to find that god-forsaken key and punish it. As I'm half way up the stairs I call to Tokyo…

"If France or Paris breaks in and molest us it's your fault!"

"I still can't hear you!" she sings.

"You're insane!" I sing back.

Is it a bad thing if I sometimes hear that laugh in my nightmares?

Anyway, I find that damn key and from now on I'll keep that in my pocket for safe keeping…well, it's not like we'll need it any more. -_-'

I decided I'll skip supper as I'm too excited for the letter from the WWC, to see what they have decided on. We might not even be countries we might just be offered more land. Though, I'm wondering what he meant by 'we'll have to run a few tests'…I don't think I'll have to worry though, if I do, I won't be able to sleep tonight.

Well, there's nothing better to do, I might as well get ready for bed. I sat at my mirror and stared hard at my-self. Y'know, when I was a child I used to think that once you've become a country you'll have to sacrifice something you cared about…but I was only little so I didn't know any better.

I guess Tokyo was right, I am getting pale. What am I saying? I'm always pale…maybe I'm just underweight? Perhaps I should stop skipping suppers from now on. No…maybe it's my hair? I undo the black ribbon to get my hair flow down just about under my shoulders. It was a dark brown colour which I liked. I stare harder at my-self, my eyes…a dark shade of green, the only thing I loved about my-self. Nope, everything is in place and how it should be…there was only one thing though…one small thing…one little feature…

My eye-brows…

I hated my eye-brows…At least Tokyo hasn't said a word about them since we met. I even tried to get the over-eye fringe to cover at least one of them.

Hmm…Speaking of Tokyo, she was also beautiful in looks. She had short brownish-blackish hair **(Which I have already written in one of ma chapters) **her eyes were brown, in which is a common colour but hers were different, instead of the normal shade hers seemed to have glistened every time they hit the light…most pretty. And she was also thin considering her diet of only small Japanese meals…I should probably hide the salt next time though. She likes salt. A lot.

I'm getting detracted again…I should stick to what I came here for…sleeping.

**Heh, well, I have done ze chapter! Now, I've had this thing I really wanted to change/undo. I wish I would of make my chapters longer at the start (Chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 so on…) I really want to change them but I thought I might mess up the story…but there longer now any way! So stick around! And this is also my first FanFic, so it's…y'know…crap. Oh, and if you can, why not review? It'll help me a lot. But I really hoped you enjoyed and I'll see YOU in the next chapter!**

**P.S: I know now, as I looked though my old chapters I realised I said in one of my chapters "Yep, so this is a LOT longer" when it really wasn't, it just looked long on Word Document…but, I gotta shut-up about this topic now. 'K bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya, again! I really don't know what to say about this one…really, I don't. I guess you could call it random but to be honest, it just came to me. I'm having a look at my list of ideas and I'm trying to pick which ones are sane and which ones are completely crazy…which is most of them :p, But moving on I really hope you enjoy!~**

I slowly open my eyes to the sound of some loud noise. It was 2 o'clock in the morning, a time when my vision isn't the best. What I saw…or what I thought I saw at the time, was this type of shadow figure. Ever had that time when you're not with it or your mind is somewhere else and you start to see faces or figures? That's what I thought I had until the 'allusion' was making noises and annoying ones at that. It was hard to explain really…soon enough, my common sense kicked in. It wasn't an allusion, it was someone breaking in.

I screamed, obviously. Who wouldn't? I had so many thoughts running through my head. It only seemed natural, to be honest. After I stopped screaming, I jumped…well, fell, out of my bed and face painted the floor.

This did surprise the figure, though. The figure backed away, but didn't notice the pile of books that were stacked high upon each other…the figure tripped and more books that were in perfect piles fell on the figure.

Tokyo, who must have heard us, busted through the door, Katana in hand.

"What the hell is going on here?!" she yelled.

As it was dark she probably couldn't see the little mountain of books the figure had made and she also fell over and face painted the floor only a few feet from the figure. Everything was going to complete ruin, it was our hasty mistakes that ended up with all three of us confused. And on the floor.

I stretch to reach the light switch, I quickly turn in on. I was shaking…for the first time in a while. Snap out of it. Focus on what's important. The light had made my eye site better, but it was still fuzzy.

Tokyo, who was the last person to stack, was crawling away from what-ever happened to the poor sod.

'Let's hoped that killed it…' I think to my-self.

It was silent…

All you could possibly hear was the heavy breathing from me and Tokyo.

"London…" my friend barely speaks to me.

When I thought it was safe…the mountain of books started to move. You could hear small groans. Not in pain, more in annoyance.

I slowly raise a hand to lift the top book off of the 'mountain'. The figure stretched to break free from the little prison. It was a girl, the same age as me and Tokyo.

"Shit…" I heard her say.

From then, I suddenly realised, the tone of her voice, the bad-language, the red hair, the lighter shade of green eyes, I knew who this was…

I sigh, and held out my hand for her.

"Don't help the baka criminal!" said Tokyo harshly, looking betrayed.

I ignore her and help the girl up.

"Thanks…love." The girl says.

"So…What brings you here Aberdeen?" I say.

**(For all of you who don't know, Aberdeen is the third largest city in Scotland)**

"Heh, funny story. You see, Paris and I, heard a little about your independence demand." She said.

"Oh…wait, *franticly looks around the room* he isn't here as well is he?" I reply.

"No, just me. So, how are you dealing with the WWC taking the piss?"

"Ha, we're getting by…"

Tokyo, who didn't like the entrance Aberdeen made, was on her feet now, trying not to fall asleep right then and there.

"Why didn't you just use the door?" Tokyo said, trying to control the tone in her voice.

I stare daggers at her.

"Maybe because you broke it…remember?" -_-'

"Oh…right…"

"Anyway, Aberdeen, do you want some tea?" I ask, mainly because it's never too early for tea.

"Ugh…" Tokyo says as she leaves the room, probably going to crawl back into bed.

"Sure, love" agrees Aberdeen.

After everything had calmed down, it was soon 5 o'clock, and my vision had fully come back by now. As it was turning dawn, you could see some early sun-light leaking through the cracks of the broken door. Aberdeen and I were quietly sipping tea.

"So, what did you really come for?" I say.

"Hmm? Haven't I said it already?" she replies.

"Well, you work for Scotland. So I didn't think this mattered to you."

"Of course it does…in a way. I'm…here for support, yeah, that's it."

"Well, you certainly took your time"

"And what's that supposed to mean? Listen, I'm 8 hours and 35 minutes away from you. I'm also a busy person, so it's not like I can stroll out for that long."

"Perhaps…well, if so, it's probably best to stay here. I think we have a spare room."

"No, we don't." Yelled Tokyo from up-stairs.

"Don't worry…we do." I say, despite what Tokyo said.

We gave Aberdeen the spare room, even after the protest from Tokyo. Now, I'm not the one to be helping people that much, but considering the time of day, I dread to think what could have happened to her if she left.

Night turned to day and I still hadn't got any sleep since 2 o'clock in the morning. Tokyo and Aberdeen were still fast asleep, I, on the other hand, couldn't sleep after I've already woken up. After many cups of tea and staring out a window for what felt like for-ever. I decided to take a walk in the garden, at least its' safe out-there.

I jump up the stone steps, it's been a childish habit of mine to do that. I reach the large oak tree that Tokyo and I had sat only a few days ago. The garden was fairly long, it's a shame it didn't have any flowers or exotic plants. I remembered Tokyo saying how if it was her garden she would change everything and turn it into a stone garden instead, which I guess wouldn't look too bad. The only plant life that was there was the large oak tree and the huge forest surrounding it, which I don't dare walk into. Well, not yet, anyway.

As I was just about to sit down, I hear a tapping at the top window of the house. It was Aberdeen, awake. She smiled. I don't know if she means this, but when she smiles it's always in a really cocky and cheeky way. I don't really have time to think about this as I have to show some sign to her that I'm not a brain-dead zombie. I smile and wave. After the five minutes out-side in the sun-light I enter the house again. Though it's colder in here than it is out-side.

I walk into the hall to find Aberdeen at the bottom of the stairs holding a letter in her hand…

"You've got mail." She says.

"Argh, probably a bill or something close to that…pass, please." I say as I hold up my hand expecting to get the letter.

Instead, Aberdeen continues to hold the letter, closely examining it.

"Oh, it's from the WWC…" she says.

"Wait, what!? Give it! Give it!" I say.

Aberdeen holds it high above her head so I can't reach it.

"That's not fair! You're taller than me plus you're on the stairs!" I say, stretching to grab it.

"Heh, why do you want it so bad?" she asked, pushing down of my head so I wouldn't be able to even touch the letter.

"It contains what they have bloody decided on!" I say, pulling away her hand.

When she's not focused I jump up a snatch the letter out of her hand and run up to Tokyo's room. I bust into the room.

"Hello? Toki! Wake up! C'mon, wake up already!" I shout. I even considered jumping on her bed but I'm not that evil.

"What is it?! I've just fallen asleep only to be woken up again!" she yells.

"This is important! It's from the WWC!" I yell. Just a little softer though.

"Oh…then what are you waiting for? Open it!" she said. Her mood suddenly changes and she seemed less pissed and more excited.

Aberdeen who also entered the room by following me, was looking some-what happy.

I opened it and read it out loud…

_Dear London and Tokyo_

_We are so very happy to report that you have been given permission to become nations on account that you must renew your files once every year. We will send more details you're way in a few days. All of us have decided that you are both able in strength, power and independence. You will have to sign a few documents. We shall add both you names to the new world map that will be published in three months. As our community now, in present time, have been getting many requests from the cities across the world and we believe that only a few can cope with the __sacrifices that come with it. The other sheet in this letter contains a form where you must put further details about your-selves. We only expect the best from you. Thank you for waiting with us._

_From High Nations of the World Wide Convention_

_P.S: We have looked a little into your pasts. And we are sorry. Very sorry._

I was shaking. Aberdeen who was behind me was patting me on the back. She was saying something but I wasn't listening. I couldn't listen. Tokyo who had fully forgiven give us now was also smiling and saying something I didn't want to hear. It was just more noise. Noise I wouldn't-couldn't-listen to anymore.

I had completely lost track of reality, I wanted to move but I had frozen up.

This always happened when I don't know how to react. But it happens when I least expect it to. And I hated it.

What brought me back to my sanity was Tokyo as she was shaking me violently.

"Aren't you happy? Say something already!" she yelled at me, still shaking me.

"What? Ah, yes. Of course, I am!" I say. I force my-self to smile.

She stopped. Aberdeen, now in front of me, spoke up…

"Well, aren't you the lucky one?" Aberdeen says.

"Indeed, Though…I don't understand, what do they mean at the end?" I say.

"You mean about the past?" Tokyo replies.

"Hmm. Beats me." Aberdeen says.

"I guess…" I say back. I would look further into this matter but I realised I had better things to do so I dismissed it.

Another few hours went by and it turned mid-day. Lunch time.

"So, who's cooking?" Aberdeen says as she sits down at the table.

"What are you still doing here?" I say. -_-''

"Heh…" she said, expecting me to take that as a bloody answer.

Tokyo, who also notes this, is trying to keep her temper, because nothing is more annoying than someone over-staying their welcome.

"Well, then. I hope you like Japanese food…" she said this in a sinister way.

"Very well, I'll eat what-ever." She says, leaning back.

"If I had everything to cook, you know I would do it for you." I say, as I leave Tokyo and Aberdeen alone to sort them-selves out.

As I was up-stairs and out of the way, I take a deep breath, and I take out the other sheet in the letter. It was a form. I had a look at the first thing to fill in…

_Write down you're official human names:_

'What does that even mean?" I think to my-self. 'I've never heard about this before…'

I try calling Tokyo, but she is too busy arguing with Aberdeen down-stairs.

'Probably best if I leave it alone for now…'

Instead I write a letter back…

_To High Nations of the World Wide Convention_

_We thank you for having trust in us and we can tell you that you won't regret it. And thank you for letting us stay here, but the door is broken. We don't know how. We think a very large Muchi must have crushed it…I'm…not sure. Is it alright if you could hold up the dead-line for the papers? We're rather busy at the moment. But referring back to our last meeting, I can promise you that Tokyo and I are very hard working and we have never raised a white flag in our life time. Thank you again. We'll meet very soon._

_Sincerely, London and Tokyo. _

There, it's short, but it says everything. I'll send it tomorrow.

"Lunch is ready!" said Tokyo, I couldn't tell if she is still pissed or not as she's pretty good at hiding her feelings.

I grab the form and run down-stairs.

Different types of Japanese food was laid on the table, noodles **(Wait, I think that's Chinese?)**, dumplings, sushi, and other foods, as my knowledge on that kind of thing does not go that far.

"Whoa, you really out did you're self this time, Tokyo." I say, shocked on how much she made in such little time.

"Yep, I did, didn't I?" Tokyo says as she comes out of the kitchen, wiping the sweat away from her forehead. "Hopefully, this will fill up our little guest…"

I look towards Aberdeen who was already stuffing her face.

'How…ladylike…' I think to my-self.

"Oh, Tokyo, I need your help on this form" I say, before I forget.

"Alright, let's have a look…" she replies, taking a quick breath.

I show her the first thing we needed to fill in…

"Human names? You know what that is, right?" asked Tokyo as she was still staring hard at the form.

"No…what is it?" I ask back, still hearing the eating noises from Aberdeen.

"Even though we're not classified as 'Humans' every nation is given another name, and as we are becoming countries we are to have a name. Does that make sense?"

"Just about…I guess."

Tokyo grabs a pen and writes down a name underneath the quote.

She passes the form back to me, not making eye contact.

_信仰ユキ _(Translation: Yuki Faith)

I look at it without saying anything.

"Well, what is it? You know I'm not that creative! You try thinking of a name in only a few seconds! And if you hate in so much then why don't you write down your own name already!" Tokyo said, as she sits in her little corner of shame.

"…You know I just can't read Japanese…" I say back.

Tokyo: *No reply*

"Anyway, I guess I'll try thinking of a name…" I say, probably talking to my-self. Again.

Tokyo was right, though. It's hard thinking of something that doesn't make you embarrassed. So I put the first thing that came to mind…

_Elizabeth Braveheart_

God, this is embarrassing…

"I like it…" said Aberdeen, after she had finished eating.

"Your still here?!" Tokyo and I say at the same time.

**I'm going to end it here. Alright, a quick message; I'll be gone for a while, it'll be, like, I dunno, a few weeks. I'll be working on a new chapter whenever I get the chance. So, for now all I can give you is this chapter and I'll be back as soon as possible. Thanks to all who have been there and have been following the story. 'K, I'll see ya all in a few weeks! Bye, and I'll see YOU in the next chapter! Miss ya all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M BACK! Miss me? Yep, it's been a while and I've been DIEING to publish this chapter so bad! I've been through some tough times and what always makes me happy is to write my FanFic for you guys! I had a lot of hard work to do and I really just felt like saying…**

"**Screw it! I gonna get a cheeseburger!.." (My America side is showing :p)**

**I've also been to Comic Con in London, with my mate, which was the best experience ever! I would highly recommend going next year if you live in the UK. **

**Anyway, like always, I really hope you enjoy! Thanks for waiting with me!**

After staying at my desk, with Tokyo leaning over me, I soon was able to finish the form. In a few hours from now, it will be dark. Aberdeen, who had just left a moment ago, after the meal, wished us both luck on our independence. What I don't understand is why she came here in the first place. She hasn't really shown her face since…I dunno, a few years ago. Why suddenly show up out of the blue? Without any warning or notification of her arrival? And why leave at a time like this? Like me, she is very into her work, so I don't think she would just drop everything once she has heard of our demand. But…come to think of it, she did say she heard about us with Paris, and we did see him at that meeting room. I wonder if any other cities have heard of us. Hopefully, it won't cause a stir for the WWC.

I need some rest.

But, unlucky for me, Tokyo had just eaten 'Salted Tuna'. As I recall telling you before, Tokyo loves salt, and that's fine with me, but she loves it just a little bit too much. For a moment, I thought that salt was some kind of drug to her. When she has some kind of meal with salt…she goes a little hyper. So as I'm just about to drop dead because of my lack of energy, she's full of the stuff.

*Yawn* "Just let me die already…" I say, sleepy, as I rest my head on the desk.

"You wish" she replies as she pokes my head with her finger.

*Knock Knock* We hear the door go.

"You get it…" I say, because if I even attempt to walk down the stairs I might just pass-out right there and then.

"Okay!~" she says. At least she's in a cheerful mood.

I hear her open the door, and at first I expect it to be Aberdeen again. But, to my surprise the voice didn't sound Scottish, it sounded…Italian.

After a while of what I think was chit-chat. Tokyo closed the door.

She came back up-stairs and into the room. Her face expression looked like she was pleasantly confused.

"Who was that?" I say, keen to know.

"Err…judging by the gift he gave us…I think it was Italy…"

I look at the gift…a bowl of Pasta. **(~)**

"Do you even eat pasta?" I say, and after closer expecting the pasta I realise it's half eaten.

"Not really, he said it was to congratulate us…"

"Maybe he just gave it to us because Germany refused to eat it…"

"You noticed that to, huh?"

"You eat it, I won't touch the stuff…"

"Wait, won't that be rude? He did make it after all…"

"Yeah, he also ate most of it too…"

With Tokyo trying to force feed me, I began to think that this is probably what Germany and Italy went through. Tokyo won though, but I only ended up eating a forkful of Pasta. Though, I wonder how Italy knew about us so quickly…

I went back to my desk to fall asleep, I left Tokyo to deal with the unwanted Pasta. As I was drifting to sleep, I hear a yell from down-stairs.

"London! We've ran out of rice!" Tokyo yelled, I jump out of my sleep, feeling dizzy and uneasy.

I walk down-stairs yawning.

"What is it, again?" I say, stretching my arms.

"Rice, we have none left."

My eyes lit up.

"Looks like I'm cooking tonight!"

"No! Like you said your-self, this house isn't ours, we don't want to set fire to it"

**(By the way, guys. I happen to love English cooking so don't get offended or everything…maybe I like it only because I'm British as well? Nah, it's just awesome… :p) **

"Well, looks like you're going to stave then, aren't you?"

"Unless, you go to the store and buy some more…"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you love me, of course!"

Me: *Face Palm*

"Why don't you go your-self? It's you who's cooking, not me"

"But, I have to stay here and prepare the rest of the meal…"

"But, it'll be dark soon. And I'm not stepping out-side when it's dark…"

"Well, if you walk real fast it'll still be light."

I consider this for a moment, it is just rice, and how hard can it be? The store is just a few blocks and I've got two hours till darkness. No, I'm crazy, it's too much of a risk, I won't be able to make it in time, it'll be dark and I won't be able to see when I'm going. I'm panicking again, calm down, its rice for god sake. Why is it such a big deal to me? I can still say no, I will say no, I have to say no.

Say no…

"Fine, I'll do it!" I say, sighing heavily.

"Yay! I'll give you some yen, hang on a second…" she runs up-stairs to get her purse.

She hands me the foreign and unknown money to me, expecting me to know what it is.

"I can pay for it my-self, using my own money…I'm not that cold-hearted you know…"

"Of course you're not. Now, hurry, and I'll make you the best rice balls you've ever had."

'No, no dirty thoughts, brain…' I think to my-self as I hurry out the door.

The weather took me by surprise, though. It was very pleasant, a soft wind blow against my face, kissing my neck, the gentle heat from the sun made me glow with happiness and a _slight _smile tugged on my lips.

But, I try not to get distracted, the weather would soon change on me, it always has. But, it did get me in a happy mood, little did I know, this made me walk slower…and slower…until I was just taking baby steps, admiring the beauty of the nature that surrounded me my whole life. You never really notice what's around you until you stop and look…

I hit my-self hard around the head, no, this isn't the time to be doing this, walk forward, and stay in that direction, walk faster, speed-walk if I have to, just ignore everything, life, ignore it all, bloody sod it all.

I walk faster, keeping my head down, blocking out the sound of the birds, the sound of life itself. I ran, even closing my eyes as I did. I knew where I was going, I just couldn't see where it was. I wanted to scream in-side my head, I wanted to shout…

'Get a hold of your-self, stop acting like a child, this isn't ladylike at all, wake up, open your eyes!'

What brought me back to sanity was the rain. Yes, the bloody rain. It was a light drop of water, something so insignificant, snapped me out of my own madness.

It was raining, lightly at first, and my own trance got me completely lost, the place I was in was utterly foreign and unknown to me as the yen I held tightly in my clenched fist was.

I was alone…

Wet and alone…

Cold, wet and alone…

The rain turned heavy and it got me soaked, my dress could be almost seen through. The rain smacked me round the face, and the once soft wind turned angry and hit against my chest. Black clouds formed and there was lightning and thunder. The light from the lightning and thunder was the only thing I could see clearly. I was drenched in rain water, my face soaked with my own tears. I wanted to run but I had frozen up again.

I was hit hard in my back, it wasn't the weather, it was someone.

This pushed me hard against the floor. I look up to see who it was…

That face…so unrecognisable, yet, so familiar…

It had the shape of a human shadow figure, but hell, what that was couldn't have been human…

That face…was filled with so much anger and hatred…

What did I do? What could I have ever done to of gotten this _thing _to hate me so?

The mood changed so quickly…but, how? No…why? Thirty minutes ago, it was all joking around and…and…pasta.

That face…didn't look normal…not right…not balanced…not…real.

It looked like it's been hunting me…hunting me for a long, long, time.

Wanting to rid me of this place, wanting to make me disappear without a trace.

I'm sure, I'm so sure it was going to kill me that day, that very day. The world had changed…it wasn't as happy and cheerful as everyone thought it would be…the colour of the earth had changed ever so slightly over the years…from my childhood to now. It became dark, dragging people with it…countries, nations, even cites had their hearts turned black with decay. People were confused…lost…scared, and they had no idea who had done this to them, their friends, family…loved-ones.

This large shadow figure reached for me. I was alone, hopeless, lost and scared. Fear was something I wouldn't give in to…like I said, I have never raised a white flag in my life. I was so stubborn, I didn't-never-wanted to die. Us cities don't age…but we can die. Unlike countries who don't age and they can never die. But, I lived.

Before the shadow figure could even touch me, another jumped out in front of me. I didn't see who exactly this was, but they were smaller than the other one. Protecting me or also trying to kill me, I couldn't really tell for sure. But this one clearly wasn't going to let me die in the hands of the first one. My sight was failing me, all I could see was the two shadow figures, the one that jumped out in front of me held a book. The symbol on that book, I could have sworn I had seen it before. Another flash of light blinded me…

Then it went black…I had fainted.

**Holy Shit, this was…how do I say this, awkward? Depressing? Embarrassing? No, all three! I was able to notice that I wasn't gone that long, but I'll be going away for another few weeks, again. I just quickly typed this down, and uploaded it as fast as possible. Because I didn't what to leave you guys empty-handed. So here it is! And YAY! 'Cause I was able to find another Avatar Picture because I was bored with the only one.**

**Put your hand up if you think London gonna go bat-shit insane!**

***Raises hand***

**I hope you really enjoyed, and I'll see YOU in the next chapter/a few weeks time! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, you guys! I was a tad bit ill, as I wrote this, so, my soul had to carry on for me. By the way, thanks for the Review Lynn! (I've been waiting for a Review from you guys…) Anyway, in reply, I will consider the suggestion, 'cause it was an awesome one that got me thinking. But to be honest, I'm still thinking on the relation-ship that London and England have. My mate, suggested that I make them have a brother-sister sort of thing, not exactly what **_**I**_** had in mind, but, like I said, it got me thinking. But, I think the only reason she suggested for a sibling thing was because she likes England too, so we kinda have to share him… :p. But, I REALLY like the idea for having a parent relation-ship from England to London. So, that's what I gonna start off with! I've done my talking, now, I really hope you enjoy!~**

"Say aahhh…"

"Nuh-huh…"

"Take your medicine, already!" Tokyo said.

"Please, Madame, it'll be better for everyone if you just give in…" said Paris, as he confidently sat at the end of my bed, holding a plastic spoon, containing some dark medicine that I didn't even like to look at.

I lay in bed, as Tokyo towered over me and Paris was acting giddy.

"Why is he even here?" I say, as I turn towards Tokyo.

"Well, I found you passed-out, I had to tell somebody that we trust."

'Trust..?' I think to my-self, I can't trust him as far as I could throw him.

"Say aahhh…" Paris repeated, as he pushes the spoon closer to my face.

I pull back.

"Argh, Bite me!" I yell in defence.

"Oh-hon-hon-hon-hon~ Be careful what you wish for…" said Paris.

He is so like France on so many levels, they look similar too. With the blond mop hair-cut (except his was a tiny bit shorter), blue eyes, and the only thing different about them is that he doesn't wear flashy clothing. He seems to wear dull and 'normal' colours. But personality wise, there pretty much the same…perverts.

"You must have had a panic attack, too much pressure, maybe you should stay in for a few days…" Tokyo said, as she takes the spoon away from Paris and tries again to force feed me her-self.

It doesn't matter who tries to give me medication, I don't need it, I'm not ill, I know what I saw, but no-one believes me…

It wasn't a panic attack, it was real, I still feel pain in my back, it has to be real.

I remember, the rain, the two shadow figures, that face, that book…I couldn't have made it up…

I soon realised, Tokyo probably only got Paris because my dress was completely see-through. I blush hard and shiver at the thought.

"I'm not crazy…" I whisper to both of them.

"But, you do stress, a lot, I shouldn't have made you go out at the time, I knew you'd freak out, or do something dramatic…." Tokyo said, honestly.

"Well if you knew that then why did you sent me out in the first place?!"

"Y'know, I…ran out of rice, didn't I?"

For the first time in my life, I was afraid of dying. As a Brit, I was brought up to never surrender and try my best to invade as much as possible, but as the new law was passed down, I couldn't really do that and instead I had to do paper-work, for other nations…and the WWC. But, being as stubborn as I am, I refused to work for a nation, unlike Aberdeen, this made Tokyo and Paris follow me in a sort of rebellion. The WWC hated me for it, they hated the fact that a small little city could try something like this.

'Hmm, maybe when I'm a country I'll take some land off of Paris…' I think, this thought made me happy, at least.

Tokyo put the spoon down, giving up. She sighed a little.

"Well, if you say you're not ill, then there's nothing we can do with you…" said Tokyo, as she left the room.

"Wait, don't leave me with him!" I yell after her.

Awkward moment, again.

I've had enough of lying in bed, so, I'd decided to leave.

"No, please, Madame, you're ill, it'll be best if you stayed in bed" said Paris, attempting to pull me down.

I kick at him.

"Get the bloody hell off of me! Dammit!" I yell.

I knew Tokyo wouldn't come to my recuse as she might be mad at me, why is _she_ mad? She's the one making me go out to get bloody rice! If anything, _I'm_ the one who should be mad.

I slap away Paris's hands, and just about jump out of bed.

My dress had dried up, and there were cresses in the fabric. My hair had gone slightly fluffy from the rain. My upper part of my tights was uncomfortably damp and they stuck to my skin making it awkward to walk in them. On my hip, after I had walked past one of our wall mirrors, I noticed that I had dry dirt marks on my dress. Let's be honest here, I looked and felted like crap. Complete crap.

I find Tokyo in the living room, cleaning and admiring her Katana collection.

'Of course…' I think to my-self.

"Tok-…" I was interrupted.

"If you're telling the truth…then…" she paused, I was expecting some sort of lecture from her but instead…

"Who do you think saved you?~" she said, cheery again. Probably having a FanGirl moment on how 'romantic' it must have been.

"What?! I guess…I got lucky for once, or something…"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Hmm, if you say so, where's Paris?"

"I left him in my room, so…he'll be probably looking through my underwear draw by now…"

"Figures…"

Tokyo looked at me, her eyes looked me up and down.

"You should probably put on a new dress…" she said.

"You think I had time to do that? And I have Paris in my room, so yeah, that's not really much I can do at the moment!"

"You can always ask him to leave…"

"Can't you?"

"Sorry, it'll be rude if I did so…"

"How does it make it better if I did it, then?"

"You're related, aren't you?"

"Related?! How absurd! W-Where did you get that idea from?!"

"Heh, you just seem related somehow…"

"YOU seem related somehow!"

It's funny how we have arguments over the littlest thing, even though I think it's pointless and confusing at that, I don't like losing. Either if it's a silly argument or a real fight, I hate to lose. I've always been a pretty sore loser even since I could remember, it's just the feeling of defeat that I try to avoid.

It was mid-day by now, so I must have been pasted-out for…18 hours. This isn't how long you're supposed to be out for. That's…very worrying, actually. It's lunch time and normally Tokyo would be cooking, though, I think we should stay away from rice for a while now. And, of course, I'm in need of a new set of clothing, but it's going to be too embarrassing getting dressed even which Paris in the same house as us. Speaking of Paris, maybe he could cook for us?...What the hell am I thinking? No, no, no, I am not that desperate for food, in fact, I'd rather starve to death. I haven't, nor will I ever, eat French food.

As soon as I thought this, Paris was walking down the stairs, red in the face.

I didn't know if he was blushing or if he was just embarrassed because he got kicked in the ribs by a girl 2 years younger than him. I didn't really feel like talking to him, I just wanted him to leave so I can forget what happened and live normally, already. And my appearance was really starting to piss me off, and it made me feel unstable. It didn't really seem to matter to Paris as he still had that cocky face like he always has when he sees me.

As he gets to the bottom of the stairs I say blankly….

"Thanks for your support, you can very well leave now…"

"You don't think you can get rid of me that easily?~" says Paris.

"I intend to…"

"Ahh, don't be mean now, London." Said Tokyo, as she walks out of the living room, playing along with Paris.

Just as she said that, the door went. Yes! Saved by the door! (Did I tell you we got it fixed?)

I rush to open it.

I wish I didn't though…

**I'm going to cut in real short here, I was going to write down something else…but, I decided to be evil and save that for my next chapter! Also, don't tell anyone, but I've literally been on my laptop instead of revising so I was able to get this one out earlier than expected. And in my next chapter I know I going to be killed by a certain someone…**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading and I'll see YOU in the next chapter!**

**P.S: Only read this if you're a CreepyPasta reader/fan…**

**I was just watchin' YouTube videos (As ya do) until I fell upon a CreepyPasta about…Hetalia. Yes, no joke, it was about Hetalia. Now, I think a lot of you might have already seen it but it tore my shit up. Really, I was bloody crying at this…If you haven't seen it, just watch it already. If you're uneasy with blood, then I won't recommend it you...**

**It's called: 'Hetalia Episode 23.5'**

**Enjoy~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heya, you guys! I hope you're all doing alright! **** First things first;**

**One; I randomly thought of this, I wanted to upload something for you guys so I typed down anything that came to mind.**

**Two; I was short for time so I'm sorry if this seems rushed because, y'know, it is.**

**Three; I'm going to forget to say this later, so I gonna say it now, if you have a suggestion/comment/message why not Review? Tell me what I need to improve on or how I'm doing because I read all of them and I always take them into consideration. **

**Alright, I'm done talking, like always I really hope you enjoy!~ Hope you're all looking forward to a long-ass chapter!**

I rush to the door, and open it.

Little did I know, that I was still dressed poorly and didn't look very clean, to say the least.

Remember when Aberdeen came round to visit? And how unexpected her arrival was? This person was even more unexpected. In fact, I didn't even know that they knew of my existence. Maybe word got out of me being bloody attacked or something. I didn't ever think I'd have this person visit me nor did I think they would care. I still had Tokyo and Paris a few feet away from me, they looked surprised too.

It was Britain.

And what did I do in that situation? You ask. Well, I shut the door on him. I flat out shut the door on him. Shocker, I know.

I didn't want to see him, nor did I need his help/comfort or whatever he could be here for. I didn't want to talk to anyone about what happened. I didn't want people making a fuss over me, I hated that. It was too scary and…embarrassing.

Paris laughed at this, but soon stopped as he was sent dirty looks from Tokyo.

"London!" Tokyo hissed at me.

I don't say anything at this as try my best to walk past both of them.

But Tokyo got a firm grip on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry from using force, but that's plain rude and you know it!" she hissed again. "Talk to him! Go back and open that door and talk to him!"

"You talk to him!" I yell, as I struggle for freedom.

I look back at the door and consider for a moment, then I start to realise that he's probably already gone. Then I felt Tokyo pushing me towards the door.

"No! Nooo…I don't want to!" I say, like a child, as I pull away.

"Oh, grow up, already!" said Tokyo, as she looks at Paris for some help.

Paris whistles to him-self and looks the other way.

"Open the door, London!"

"No! Not now! I look like crap!"

"You worried about that? I'll be fine, it's not like he's going to judge you!"

"You don't know that!"

I try stalling for time, and maybe if we took long enough Britain might leave.

Me and Tokyo had the same strength as each other, so either if one of us was pushing or pulling, we were getting nowhere. And we were both arguing with Paris to help at least one of us. And Paris, to me, is a pretty open book, so I'd figure he'd help the prettiest…which is me. Right?..Right?

He looks at me, then at Tokyo, then at the door…I swear, if he opens that door him-self, he can kiss his sorry arse good-bye.

Then, Tokyo got an idea, I still hate her for that, and her idea was…

"Hey, Paris! You hold London, while I'll get the door!" she yelled over to him.

He, of course, took a liking to this, I mean, being the pervert he is, he'd love to hold someone like me.

And me, only really hearing the word _hold_, was still pulling away for my life.

Paris had a hold on me, tightly, he held my shoulders, and being slightly taller and stronger than I was, he could probably lift me off the ground he wanted to.

I yell violent things at Paris, and give Tokyo looks of betrayal. But I felt relaxed at least, knowing that Britain had probably enough by this point, made me feel less stressed of her opening the door for him. I loosen at the grip of Paris's hands, giving in, thinking I had won against them.

I was wrong.

As Tokyo opened the door, acting like I just slammed it in his face never happened. But, there still stood him, Britain, who had been patiently waiting for us.

As soon as I see him I start to walk backwards, without that much luck as Paris was still behind me. He stops me by continuing to hold me in place, Tokyo kindly welcomes him in.

"Shit." I think to my-self.

What do I do? Paris had me firmly in place, and Britain and Tokyo were still at the door greeting each other I suppose. They were only a few feet away from me. Dammit, I can't run, I certainly can't scream for help, maybe I should just pretend that I had passed-out again? No, I can't, it wouldn't look real enough, and it might be a tiny bit weird considering I had already fainted just a few minutes ago. But…desperate times calls for desperate measures…

I heard my-self think about what to do…

'I should just kick Paris in the crotch, take him by surprise, then, I can make my escape!'

I wonder how far I would go, despite I couldn't run in these damp tights of mine. And even thinking on how bad I looked from when I had passed-out makes me blush. And I couldn't even make eye-contact with Britain or Tokyo anymore. But, thanks to my good friend Tokyo, who said…

"London will just be going to, erm, get dressed…" she said.

I thankfully look at her, and take this moment of silence to shake off Paris's hands and quickly run up-stairs. Before I turn a corner into my room, I look back to see Britain giving a sort of raised eye-brow look towards Paris, I didn't know what happened next but I saw Paris looking rather pissed as he left the house. I hope they weren't saying anything on how crap I looked.

Moving on, I sat at my mirror, and sized my hair brush, brushing through my hair making it a lot straighter. I rip off my damp tights and replace them along with a new dress. I look hard at my-self in the mirror to see if there is anything I need to improve, all I do now is put my hair up. At least I look sane, _ish_.

After I had done the most quickest change ever, I was about to walk out of my room. Then stopped…

I didn't have to go so soon, did I? I could pretend that I was still getting dressed and make them wait, couldn't I?

I look over to the window, I know, I can just jump out of the window, no-one will know, desperate times causes for desperate measures…I walk over to the window, just to see how long the drop would be…it's, not, that, far…it'll be easy! I knew what I was considering doing was crazy and dangerous, but, I was so scared of meeting England, and I'll be in less pain falling down then having to face everyone else…

My hands shake as I was about to open the window…then, Tokyo walks in.

"What are you doing over there? Come, he wants to speak with you…" she said, as I quickly let go of the window handles.

"Do I have to? Why can't I just-?" I say, but was shortly interrupted.

"You are going out there if you like it or not, London!" Tokyo said, clearly not waiting another second.

I do as I'm told and walk out of my room, wanting the floor-boards to open up and sallow me whole. Tokyo does some other business, leaving me to do what I had to.

I walk into the living room, to see Britain standing calmly, looking at the picture frames of Tokyo and I when we were kids. I mean, that's what we all do when we're in someone else's house, we look at their belongings to try to make things less awkward. **(Or is that just me who does that? :p)**

"Hello, err, sorry for making you wait…and for slamming the door on you…" I say, not making eye-contact.

"Oh, that's quite alright" said Britain.

**(By the way guys, the reason why this took me some time uploading this was after I'd had typed this down, my key-board had broken, I got it fixed now, but blame my bloody key-board for making you wait. Damn you Britain, and you're magical powers that somehow made my key-board break!) D':**

**Britain: *Evil face***

**Lizzirkland: You know you're not helping my Writers-Block, I hope you know that…Anyway, moving on…**

I cut the bull-crap/small talk, I want to get this over and done with.

"You wanted to talk? Because, you know, if you want someone to talk to, I'm sure Tokyo would be more than happy-" I say, strangely, I soon felt Tokyo eyes pierce me from behind.

"You're getting distracted, again" she says through gritted teeth, making me jump as I didn't know she was behind me, I see her walk up the stairs to continue whatever she was doing.

"I heard you were attacked, I'm surprised you made a quick recovery" said Britain.

"Yeah, I guess. I woke up and felt better, it's strange though, I don't really believe in luck anymore, so I must have been treated some way or another…"

"Yes, you did cause quite the stir in world meeting room today"

"What? You mean, again? Does _everyone_ know of the attack?"

"Most likely…"

"Shhhit."

"People did seem quite concerned for you, Tokyo as well…"

"She seems okay to me…" I say, slightly jealous, considering I was the one who passed-out and not her.

"That's why I'm here, I'm glad you're alright, but, I want you to cancel your independence with the WWC…"

"...What? S-Sorry, what?" I say, as I try to progress what he just said to me.

"Now, I know how this must sound, but believe me, there's a reason for people being scared of the WWC…"

"Excuse me? Heh, listen 'ere, mate, do you know how long I've been trying to become a country? And you think I'd just, just, cancel it? Why don't you want me becoming what I've always wanted to become?" I say, nearly in tears.

God, I'm tearing up pretty bad here, I hold back my tears. Just about any way.

***Pissed off London is pissed* Sorry, I just had to put that…I'm gonna shut up now…**

"Now, now, I didn't want to make you cry…" he said, handing me his napkin he pulled from one of his pockets.

I've never felt so much like a kid before, in reality, the guy's just trying to warn me, I guess. Even so, Why? What could be so bad about the WWC? I mean, they scare the shit out of people, but that doesn't mean their bad people does it? It mean, take Russia for example, he scared me for a while but he's a nice guy…I think. I thought about the commotion I had made might have brought Tokyo down, but nothing. She must be reading a Manga or something, just in her own little world again.

"I don't quite understand, Britain. What could be wrong with our independence? I promise I won't take any land from you if that's what you're worrying about…"

This comment tugged a smile on his lips, though I didn't find anything I just said exactly funny.

"I'll be more than happy for you, and Tokyo, to become countries. I just don't think now is the right time."

"W-Where is all this coming from? I mean, I saw you in the meeting room only a few days ago, you didn't seem like this at all…"

"I didn't think they'll say yes, I thought they'll dismiss you like they did with everyone else…"

"Wait, so other cities have been trying to get independence as well?"

"Yes, they have, but with not much success."

"Then, what makes us so different? I don't see why we've been given permission to become countries while everyone else gets…rejected."

"That's exactly my point, London, they like taking people out in the worst way, never matter if you're a country or a city. They like getting their own way, and they're not going to stop at you."

"What? What does that mean?" I say, having most of my tears dried up by the napkin.

"Their plan is to have only the countries in control, and the cities to stay in the gutter. And countries like me, don't really get effected by this. But, most of the cities that have stood up for them-selves and others like them have been…removed."

"Removed…" I say the word _slowly_, it sounds so good in context. Then, I snap out of my day-dream by remembering I have Britain right in front of me.

"Why haven't they _removed_ us, yet?"

"…They've already tried…"

I then remember, that shadow figure…was indeed one of the WWC members…

I wanted to throw a tantrum, but I'm not a little child, though I felt like one. I didn't know how to solve this…mistake I have made. I never have trusted them, though I guess this is what happens whenever I let my guard down. As soon as I thought I had what I wanted, it slipped through my hands again. No wonder I haven't heard from the other cities in a while, they were probably dead, as I knew that they desired the same thing I did. I was stuck in my day-dream to much, I had to open my eyes, and to see that the truth was in front of me this whole time, I couldn't see it. I knew the WWC were twisted, but I didn't think they would lead Tokyo and I that far. They've had so many cities come to them, and Tokyo and I were nothing special, they soon got bored with getting rid of us easily, they thought it'll be _fun_ to see what they could do with us. How to kill us in the worst way possible. I'm sure the countries are good people though, I mean, they were worried, they cared. I knew getting independence was too easy, I never questioned it, no, I never _wanted_ to question it.

The first thing to do is to find a way to break the news to Tokyo, I knew she will be as shocked as I am. I really wanted to burst into tears again, but I had to show Britain that I am capable of sorting my-self out. Even though I wasn't.

I take a deep breath. I wanted to ask Britain what to do, how I can avoid this matter, how I could…escape, alongside Tokyo. But I don't, instead I pretend to think.

"We sent Italy to tell you about the matter, clearly he didn't complete his task."

"No, he came round with Pasta, then left".

"I thought he would, in fact, I came round my-self to check…"

He opened his mouth to add something to that statement, but closed it again.

"Oh, I thought you were sent…"

Things began to get awkward, what I understood from our past conversation, was that Tokyo and I were lied to, lead on, and we were not the only ones, we're like everyone else, except the difference being that we were the ones who have probably stayed alive this long. This house was protected, from countries _and_ the WWC, I guess we could use this to our advantage.

I know how much we were ruining the WWC's plan, and I knew that they were out to get us, hunt us, I suppose what they'll do is wait us out, in this house, wait till we starve to death or worst…give up.

I realise we've both been standing up even since of Britain's arrival, I sit down in the nearest arm-chair, to concentrate.

"Some help would be welcomed…" I mutter, softly.

"Hm?...I apologise, I just find it unacceptable for a women to be attacked in such a way."

As soon as he said the word 'attacked' my back began throbbing violently.

"Yes, it was bloody painful, but there's no point in apologising, it not like you could have done anything about it." I say, ignoring my back pain as best as I could.

The pain must have shown on my face, Tokyo had told me many times before that I couldn't hide my feelings to safe my life let alone cover them up. I smile weakly, or, falsely, I've been pretty famous for my fake smiles. I didn't know what to say any more, and I didn't have the heart to ask him to leave, I mean, it's dead easy to ask Paris something like that, but England's different, he's supportive, a true gentlemen. I look out of a window to see that it was dark out already, we've been talking so much its' unbelievable. I'm sure Tokyo must have gone to sleep by now, but to my surprise, she is awake and full with energy.

She enters the room, probably after finishing her Manga in which she has read over a thousand times already. She looks surprised to see Britain still here. I was the one to tell her about the WWC, I badly wanted to see her reaction, as she took things better than I did. I watch, as she takes in the information, silently nodding from time to time.

"As I thought…I somehow knew there was something wrong with you being attacked…" she said.

I even thought about asking Tokyo what to do, though I did get her into this mess in the first place, I guess. We both wanted our independence as much as each other, but I feel as if I'm the one who have angered the WWC in the first place.

She looks out the window, she realised it was late at night.

"Oh, you must be tired, after you're journey" she said to Britain, "You're welcome to stay here for the night, we have a spare room."

'The Japanese are always very polite…' I think to my-self, until I realise what she was actually meant by that.

She must have seen my eye twitch, but she ignores the fact that I didn't approve of company, no matter who it was.

But he accepted, outside it was dark and the weather showed signs of rain, plus he had no umbrella, and besides it'll be rude to of extinguish a young girl's excitement and cheerfulness.

And the worst thing is that I couldn't say anything against it, I'm not _that_ cold-hearted, you know. I'm aware of people's feelings, though I'm not sure he could care otherwise. I bring Tokyo aside…

"W-What do you think you doing?" I hiss, quietly, so Britain won't hear from the other room.

"Oh, I didn't think it'll be a problem him staying."

"You _thought_. Why? Why are so polite?"

"He did come a long way, wouldn't you agree?"

"No, no I wouldn't."

"Stop acting like a child, it's only for one night, okay?"

"_One_, night."

I soon remember that we had bigger problems to attend to.

"You seem calm about the WWC, Tokyo."

"Yep, well, they'll get what's coming to them…"

I was going to ask what she meant by this, but instead she walks off to show Britain to his room. I soon think on how much Tokyo would reject having Aberdeen here but be so open with Britain.

I personally didn't want him to stay, at least we didn't have to have that chat on childhood and how he looked after **(Chibi~)** America instead of me, not even knowing of my existence. Yes, I grow up the way all the other cities grow up, by my-self, with my-self. I don't take it as any offence, of course, I mean, how can you take responsibility for something you didn't know that was real? At least I didn't end up as a French Territory, I'm perfectly fine with being completely ignored for a long period of my life ^^' Heh, in fact, I couldn't care less about it. I mean, who needs a guardian? Ha, not me, that's for sure, I got this far in life by my-self, and I can continue it, _by my-self_. Sod the rest of them.

Though, it only seems natural to look after a fellow Brit, right? But no, America seemed to of gotten of the TLC **(Tender Loving Care)**, as well as all of Britain's attention. Maybe, I was known about, but because I'm a city he doesn't give a damn about me? Yes, that's got to be it, why else was he here? If I became a nation in the first place, he'll be thinking that I'd take over, or, become more powerful than him…

Well, forget him, I'll stay in my room until he leaves than I'll focus on the fact the WWC tried to kill me and I'll work on what happens next…simple.

I walk into my room, and I think Tokyo's finished helping Britain out by now. I crash onto my bed, and hug my pillow tight, wanting to cry but having no tears left to do so.

Why have I started acting like a kid all of a sudden? I just felt like one, deep down, I guess I still am. The thought wouldn't go away, the WWC wanted us…gone, removed, dead. What else has happened with my fellow cities? I mean, I never got on with anyone of them and I greatly hated all of them, but the fact of me not knowing what had happened to them, or, the fact that I couldn't tell if they were alive or not…really tore at my insides.

I lay there, suddenly falling asleep, thinking on what to do next…thought, I guess there's only one thing left to do…use _brutal_ force.

**London: "Lizzirkland! I thought you said you were back for good in the last chapter! Where did you go? Dammit!"**

**Lizzirkland: "Heh, sorry about that, turns out I got my timing a tad bit wrong…"**

**Ha, so, yeah, yay for problems!? Anyway, like above ^ I got my timings a bit wrong so it made it hard to predict when I'd have this out and up-loaded, plus there's that problem I had with my key-board during the holidays *stares daggers at Britain*. ALSO I had to "edit" a few parts out…long story short; my FanGirlyness was taking over... :p. But, I hoped you guys longed for this as it's longer than my others because every single day when I was away I took every minute of my spare time adding to this. So, yeah, tell me, are you enjoying this as much as I am? ^^**

**Really hoped you enjoyed and I'll see YOU in the next chapter!~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, you guys! Yep, I was able to post this very soon, unexpectedly. Yeah, so I don't really have anything to say about this chapter, but, what I'll tell you now is that we've only got a few more chapters left till this FanFic ends…but, very soon after I'll be starting a BRAND NEW FanFic that I've had in my head for a while now and I'll guess we'll see how that turns out. But, I guess I'll just use this space for saying thanks to you guys for readin' and viewin' and crap…man, I'm so good at saying thanks. **

**Like always, I really hope you enjoy!~**

Summary: Of the story so far-

_After hearing the shocking news from Britain about the WWC lying to London and Tokyo about them finally getting their independence, with all most nearly killing London, they worry about the future events. What actions will they take? And will anyone take their side?_ ***Derp Faces ACTIVATED!***

For a while now, I've slept peacefully, despite the fact that they was nothing peaceful going on at all. But, there's things that you hold on to, hope, loved-ones and whatever you have faith in. I don't have faith in much, I curse and swear too much to believe in something like God or Jesus, and I had a feeling as a kid that they'd turn me away. That's probably why I had one of the worst nightmares of my life last night.

It was about the WWC, I guess the reason I dreamt about them is because I didn't have anything in my mind to dream of. To summarize it, I didn't think it'll be possible to of had such dark thought to of made up the images I saw as I was asleep. It was me, no Tokyo or anyone else to be seen, except one of the WWC members, now this one was the one asking questions to Tokyo and I. I've never seen so much detail in a person's face in a dream before, normally anyone's faces would be clouded or fuzzy, making it nearly impossible to see them properly. I remember him taking out bloodied scissors, like the ones from the horror stories Tokyo used to tell me when we were kids…heh, scared the living crap out of me…still does. I'm wandering off again. I felt like I was being sliced open, dissected almost. As my blood splattered everywhere. The rest is hard to recall yet I _know_ my bloody memories still sit in my head.

I wake up, sharpish, it was still pitch black in my room, my eyes widened, trying to adapt to the darkness. A cold sweat ran down my neck, I've never felt that before, I sit up in my bed, not doing anything but staring, franticly looking around the room, breathing rather heavily. I was still scared, the things that I saw _scarred_ me. Every time I blinked I saw those…_scissors_…that I saw in the dream. Even after the dream was over, I was still staring at objects of furniture in case they moved or did anything sudden, I couldn't let it go. I tightly gripped the blanket in my two hands. I was shaking. I didn't want to move. If I did, something will appear out of no-where and then I'll be in trouble. At the corner of my eyes, tears sat, waiting to drop, I must have been sacred shit-less to of been in the state I was in. I've never been used to it, I don't think I'll ever be. What I saw, wouldn't leave my mind…we'll…leave it like that…

I pull off my covers and race out of my room, avoiding all of the piles of books that I had to re-pile thanks to Aberdeen, luckily, I didn't make that much noise to wake anyone. Jesus, I had so much crap on the floor, the damp tights I'd never got to pick up, the many papers that had 'Thing's to remember' or just doodles that were led by my boredom on the floor. I did like to keep things tidy, in fact, I tidy as much as possible, I'm pretty paranoid like that, not that much, just more than others.

For a brief moment, I had completely forgotten the lay-out of the house. The house was too damn big, to…complex. The corridors, the rooms…to me, they always seemed to move around, even though they not real and just walls and a ceiling. I also hated the wall mirrors we had, at night, they turned black, a black reflective surface, every time I walked past them at night, either to get some water from down-stairs or to go to the bathroom, all you could see is the faint figure that you're supposed to call you're reflection. I rush quickly, but silently, past the wall mirror, and then, I know where my legs where taking me.

I've done this little 'habit' for a while now, ever since I was a kid, every time I've had a horrifying nightmare I'd crawl into the bed of someone else. It didn't matter who, they just had to be there, and stay there, until morning. I've gone to Tokyo many times because of the habit of mine, it bothered her the first three times but now she's accepted the fact that this habit isn't going to stop any time soon. It was a natural reflection for me, but I wasn't going towards Tokyo's room. My mind had a mind of its' own, I know that sound's weird, but it's true.

My brain, after having a little fit **(/spazz)** inside my skull, did what it thought it had to do. It went to an adult. When a child is scared, they want comfort, support, help. They want an adult. That was why grown-ups are so important to kids, they're there to give that to a child. I was walking to Britain…

I know that I could control it, but, if I'd stopped walking, I'll have to be left in the darkness. And you never know what could happen in the dark. It was too far to be turning back.

With every step I took, I got faster, what I was surprised with, was that I was literally running but I made so much little noise, not elegant, just…silent. Though, every day I'd make a fairly good about noise, if I meant to or not, I am a westerner after all, aren't I? Tokyo was silent, a quite soul, yet, she had a colourful personality, she had told me many times about how loud I was, but as a joke, of course.

I had reached Britain, well, the spare room any way, I didn't knock, there was no point, was there? I entered, knowing that my brain had walked me here as Britain was an adult, it was a reflect, me having the childish mind I had, equals me physically acting in that way, and this was the result of that. I think, that had to be the reason, right? I had no other explanation of it.

The room was well lit, the lights were off, but the window was angled in the most perfect way to get plenty of moon-light into the room. The moon-light seemed to of bounced off the walls, and luckily showed all the objects in the room so I couldn't trip over anything and wake him up. Though, I would have to soon, wouldn't I? Or there's going to be a very awkward conversation in the morning…

He slept still, like me, if it wasn't for his faint breathing I would have thought he was dead…maybe I should stop watching him sleep like a strange wanker. I listen closer to the breathing, not only was it faint, but it sounded like words, maybe he talked in his sleep? It very common, hell, I even heard Tokyo talk in her sleep once, *sigh* she still hates me for recording her talk ^^.

I crawl in the bed, happily, I didn't have to be afraid anymore. The moon-light had the room in perfect light, and it shone brightly, it wasn't that I scared of the dark, I was only scared of the _unknown_, and that hid in the dark.

Britain froze up, as I pulled on his sleeve from a distance. He was probably a heavy sleeper. Or he could be possibly be thinking on what the bloody hell is going on, yes, that to.

But, I guess that rumour was true, he _really does_ talk in his sleep…

"Hm? America, did you wet the bed again?.." he said, sleepily.

He turned around, his eyes were shut, so he was defiantly asleep. I poked him awake…I'm such a kind person…heh heh.

"Nightmare…" I muttered, ashamed that I had done this…ridicules habit.

His eyes opened slowly, reviling darkish green eyes, that shone perfectly accompanied by the moon-light.

But going back to what he said…I'm guessing, before America had his independence, he as a kid might have done the same thing I did? Perhaps.

"Oh, hello dear" he said.

At least he didn't sound pissed, but I'm sure that if I was anyone else he would of shot me for waking him up from what looked like a peaceful sleep.

I bury my head into the pillow, embarrassed.

"Goodnight…" I say, holding back to say "Dammit" on the end of that.

He chuckles, but I can only hear it faintly as my face is in the pillow and the warmth and comfort of the bed is making me slowly fall asleep. What a shame, I never even got to tell Britain what my nightmare was about…well, maybe that was for the best…

I woke up, in the same place I fell asleep in. I never really moved much, I didn't like to, the thought of falling out of bed (in which I did a lot of the time though…) or feeling something that really shouldn't be there, it…was weird.

I stretched out, then suddenly remembering that I'd crawled into Britain's bed for comfort of my horrifying nightmare last night (which I had forgotten the worst parts by now), I held my stretch pose, not moving, trying to sum up everything in my head, I slowly felt for him, it looks like he must have gotten up my now and was probably down-stairs.

I sigh in relief, and I carry on with my morning stretch and I gladly take his side of the bed, absorbing the left over heat.  
It was a shame though, secretly, I really wanted to see his morning face…

**(This is mine, by the way :[ …)**

I reflect on what I had done, embarrassing wasn't even the beginning of it, and I can't forget what Britain said last night, about America. I sure he as a kid wasn't always the 'Hero' that he says to be, he might of done exactly what I did. Though, I envy him a little, it makes me think of all the years Britain could of spent looking after me than that idiotic American, who turned out to be nothing like him and became a nation him-self. I've completely forgotten about my child-hood memories, I wasn't a stranger to my-self, I knew what I wanted in life and I would work hard to get it, and I'll be damned it I don't.

I never had a boss back then, never wanted or needed one. They wouldn't get me any-where, they'd just pile up work for me, work that wouldn't result in any-thing at all. And I would have been damn fine it if wasn't for that new law being passed down. Hm, come to think of it, I've been talking about it a lot lately, maybe it's time I explain a bit more about it for you…

Well, the world was once a peaceful place, heh, not exactly, you'd still have those wankers who'd have wars and disagreements, but that made us all human, ish. We'd have festivals based on all of our different believes and cultures, and it'd be great, of course we'd all have dark pasts/certain histories and we'd all hate each other but it brought us together…even the cities.

In fact, that's how I met Tokyo. Every-one was invited to this huge festival, every single nation and city, and while I was there I didn't know any-one and no-body knew me, and Tokyo was the same. We were both kids at the time and it only seemed natural to play with the other kids while the adults drank beer and wine **(Don't forget Vodka!~) **I found her standing there, she was very quiet and looked rather lonely…yet, what I thought, was cute. It was hard getting her to open up to me, and it was even harder talking to her as she had quite a strong Japanese accent, but I guess after being friends with an westerner for about 12 years she's fully opened up now and has changed her accent for my sake, which I can't help but feel bad about.

Then…every-thing went to shit. Nations had more wars than normal and we all suddenly always disagreed with each other on whatever we did or said. We all drifted away from each other and it was difficult keeping relation-ships with fellow nations, and cities alike.

This formed the WWC.

All the extremely high and powerful nations formed a group in which they all had the same goal and desires. They soon got more stronger and they ruled over the land, humans and most of all…every single city in the world. They only wanted the strong countries to have a job and have a responsibly in this world and they wanted the lower life forms to be under the rule of them.

And no-body had really changed this out of fear, and now the WWC and a few other big countries rule the world now…luckily, no-one had become one with Russia, yet.

And that's where my story comes in…

I hated the changed world, and the changed people that I once knew and loved…they just disappeared. I wanted it to stay the same, not change! And most of all, I always hated being bossed around. I grew up knowing that I could always be invaded or taken over by these older and skilled countries. This led me being paranoid and stressed. And like most other cities, who didn't want to become slaves, I wanted _my_ independence…

I told my best friend about this, Tokyo, and it took her a long time to warm up to this plan of mine. But she agreed.

And I always had my older sister/cousin …Aberdeen, to help us, but as the law was made public I had lost complete contact with her so I could never introduce her to Tokyo. All I knew was that she worked for Scotland, a lad that I didn't really know that well but had a foul mouth that rubbed off on Aberdeen.

And then there's Paris, a local pervert who has a thing for younger girls, it didn't take me to long to meet him…in fact, I remember him pushing me out of the way of this country who was clearly drunk off his arse at a festival, and I badly wanted Paris to be my older brother…to look out of me and to look after me, as I never had that as a kid. But, as I've grown up, I know how stupid that was, that bloody git has his head way to far up his own arse to be any brother of mine. He has a pretty respectable relation-ship with France, but didn't care to work for him, and instead worked of the WWC, he was relaxed with everything and the way they were, as he adapted to it very quickly, and he simply shrugged his shoulders as I told him a little bit about my plan to become a nation my-self.

And that leaves Tokyo and I, and we weren't going to do what those sods did…

I look at the time, 9:13, I'd been in bed for a while now thinking about that law. I should get up, have a shower, and perhaps straighten my hair. I roll out of bed, landing with a soft '_thump_' as I hit the ground.

I get ready, though I'm not sure what I was going to do today, I didn't care for walking out-side, nor did I want to stay in-side. Plus, we still have Britain here, I'll probably just slip away and leave him to Tokyo. I don't think I want to see him, and I didn't want to talk about last night.

I'll probably just sit on the roof of the house, it was a good place to be. You could see for miles and if there was going to be any little wankers coming to invade you could see it all first hand. I remember, when I was at least…9 or something, I would sit there with my first shot-gun, dying to aim and fire it at someone. Every night and day, I'd sit there, Tokyo thought it was unhealthy and it might turn me insane if I didn't get any sleep. I was so paranoid, I'd make Tokyo sit there when I was taking a nap…so, it was like a patrol. I wanted everyone to stay back, yet, I _badly_ wanted some action.

I'm dressed and ready, and I walk down-stairs. I find Tokyo and Britain…cooking? I hold back my excitement, hoping that Britain could be finally teaching Tokyo the act of some good old traditional British cooking. But no, it was the other way around. Tokyo was teaching _him_ to cook rice-balls. I stare at the rice-balls with hatred.

'I risked my life for that rice…enjoy those rice-balls, for they will be your last…' I think to my-self evilly.

But, being the innocent person I am, I smile sweetly and say good morning to them both.

I look over the shoulder of Britain, without him noticing, I watched on how he failed to keep the ball in shape and cursed under his breath. I try my best to hold back my laughter.

"Oh, morning London, how did you sleep?" asked Tokyo.

I slightly blush and look the other way.

"Good, thanks for asking…"

No-one seemed to be that bothered about last night, which I was thankful for. I slide into a wooden chair, after making my-self a cup of tea. Then, I remembered…

"Oh, Britain, you…like tea? Don't you? Well, if you do, I'm afraid I only have cinnamon tea...which I keep for my-self…" I say.

**Well, at least it's not instant coffee…Does any-one get my Spain reference? ^^ **

Though, I'm sure he probably likes any sort of tea…

He stops trying to revive the poor rice-ball, or now, it's become more of a rice-pancake if anything else, and turns and faces me.

"Yes, please. You didn't have any more bad dreams last night did you?" he asks kindly, smiling.

Well…crap.

He wouldn't say that in a mocking way? Would he? No…that's not very gentlemen-like. It's out of his character. He _is_ smiling, after all, perhaps he really means it?

I laugh it off, though my laugh sounds uneasy and nervous.

Tokyo, who was looking at Britain's rice-pancake with pity, soon notices that I had a night-mare and that Britain already knew about it before she did. Then, she sums everything up in her head, and smirks while giggling.

"I didn't know you were so friendly and close with nearly strangers, London…" she says, probably for pay-back as a friend should probably tell another friend about this.

I didn't want any-thing else said. I swiftly change the subject…

*Ahem*

"S-Shut up, we have more important things to worry about, don't we?" I say, harshly, hoping to shout.

Tokyo continues to smirk but stops giggling.

"What do you suppose we do about it, then?" she asks.

"I thought you wouldn't have to ask that, it's simple, they hit us, we hit back…but, just a little harder." I say, boiling Britain's tea in the kettle.

"Ah, revolting in violence, correct?" she said back.

"Yes, but, we're going to need-" I was cut off by Britain…

"This isn't fun and games, do you understand what you could be up against? I can't ever allow you to go and kill your-selves." He said.

I pour his tea, quietly, thinking of the right thing to say back.

He said his mind, perfectly clear, and I understand him, I don't know what I'll be up against…and that's why I'm not doing it alone.

"Have you got a better idea?.." I ask, popping the tea bag into the mug and then stirring it with a spoon.

Now it was his turn to think of what to say, it took him a while until he said his idea.

"Try…cursing." He said.

"Ha, I think she does enough of that already" said Tokyo.

"It's not bad language, it's summoning a demon to do the fighting for you, strictly speaking."

"A demon, eh? Huh, what if it goes horribly wrong?" I say, handing Britain his tea.

"In which it mostly likely will…" Tokyo adds.

"Wha..? What makes you think it'll go wrong? It never has! Heh, it never summoned Russia or anything like that before, if that's what you're thinking..!" he said, nervously, sipping his tea.

"I wasn't…but, if anything, I've heard you're families magic is the number one in the world, *cough* even if it does go wrong *cough*, but to be honest, I don't think it'll be as painful as I want it to be if we just curse them…" I say.

Britain and Tokyo: O.e

_**~~First EVER tiny Time-Skip!~~**_

Britain had refused to let us have a war with the WWC, what cheek, he really has no control over any of us. I find it hard to think about what to do next, I'm not taking the risk of cursing anyone, and I'm not going to sit here all dilly dally. Though the plan I had in my head was fool proof, first, we get every-one we know and take all our weapons and _bam_. Those wankers won't know what hit 'em.

But, no, I'm apparently too _weak_, and _young _to be 'throwing my life away'.

Screw it.

I don't care.

Yes, I could die, I knew that much. But just to get my hands on at least one of them, would be enough to make me die happy. If I could, I wouldn't leave any one of them unpunished…Though, I didn't have much of an army, neither did Tokyo. Britain was a strong country, surely he'd help us, right? He'd have to, wouldn't he? It is the gentleman thing to do, plus, I'm a Brit so that should automatically bring him on my side.

**I'M FROM BRITAIN, SO I SHALL OBVIOSLY HOST MY OWN COUNTRY!**

**Britain: =_='**

**Tokyo: "Go home, Lizzirkland, you're drunk."**

I don't understand anymore. I guess I'll think logically. I'll probably lay low for a few mouths, I'll stay out of sight. Tokyo would have to move back to Japan, I don't know her relation-ship with Japan, I never really asked and I didn't know how to. But, I guess it's none of my business. I just knew that she was friends with him but that's about it.

After we had finished talking and trying to come up with plans and tactics that we knew deep down would end in our demise, we sent Britain on his way. He gave concerned looks and told that he's at our service, if needed. He'd also said that he'd visit if he had the free time. Ha, whatever could he hope to talk about or gain in coming back here? I wonder.

He offered help, but I refused. That's the whole point of independence, you have to do things your-self. I got my-self into this mess and I'm going to get out of it…somehow. I'm not sure what I wanted him to do anyway. He was just there to warm us, after all. At last he left.

I sat on the side of the table, contemplating. I had so much to still take in. Why couldn't I live a normal and average life? Because…that's the sort of person I am, and I wish to have a similar life style, where I _don't_ try to get murdered.

"Sod it…" I say, as I jump off of the table and grab my coat.

"Whoa, where are you going?" asked Tokyo as she had a look of confusion on her face.

"I'm going to see Aberdeen. Are you coming with me or not?" I say, as I open the door.

"No, and neither are you."

"What?"

"You're thinking of going out again, just after finding out that you're being hunt down? Even _I_ thought you were smarter than that!" she said, shocked.

"It will be fine, I promise you. Besides, I'll be taking the train. I won't be able to be attacked on public transport, that's the rules."

"Do you think the WWC will care about the rules?"

"Well, yes, considering they made it up them-selves. Wouldn't it be funny and ironic if they broke it?"

"…Oh! I know, Britain just left a few seconds ago, ask him to come along."

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope. Now, shoo, catch him up."

She wouldn't let me go otherwise, would she? Damn it.

"Ugh…alright!" I say, as I rush out of the house, leaving Tokyo to only trust me.

It took me a while, and many blocks to catch up to him.

"Britain! Wait!" I yell, grabbing his attention.

"Hm? Oh, hello, London." He says. Smiling.

"Hello, erm, if you don't mind, would you care to come to the train station with me? It's a few other blocks down…"

"Of course, but, if you don't mind me asking…where do you intend to go, London?" he said, slightly losing his smile.

"To Aberdeen's house. I…just think she'll need to know this…about the…you know, WWC."

"Righto, shall we go then?" he asks, calmly, like he was apologising for asking where I was going.

"Uh-huh." I reply.

We walk towards the train station. It was nothing special. The train station had been around for as long as I could remember, and I rarely ever went/needed it. I didn't really care to visit people, if anything, I'd tend to avoid it as much as possible. I had so many better things to do than travel to check up on someone when you could simply write a letter to them instead.

My mind was cut off from its' thoughts…

I heard a slight, small, even…cute…giggle.

I stop dead in my tracks, and look around. Britain who had walked ahead of me stops walking after he had realised I was standing still.

That little giggle reminded me of someone…now, who was it? I knew them. Distant though. What happened? Could I remember? Obviously not.

I shrugged it off. And continued to walk and to once again, catch up with Britain.

**There! Done! Completed!**

**Ugh…I'm finished! It felt like it took me a while to type this down. I got clueless between parts and I'm like…**

"**What…am I doing here, again?"**

**Anyway, updates should be on weekends or perhaps Fridays. Oh, and thank you for reviewing PoisonCupcake-sama! So, this is for you!**

**If you have a request or whatever and want to share it, why not Review or PM me? It'll help a lot to see where I am and I can do! :3**

**Like always, I'll see YOU in the next chapter!~**

**P.S: Hmm, sounds like we've got a new OOC character! *Giggle***

**Paris: "Oh-hon-hon-hon~"**

**Wait, Paris!? You're not supposed to be in this chapter!**


	16. Notice

**Heya, guys! Now, you might be wondering why I've posted this, 'cause I don't give any notices. **

**I just wanted to say…**

"**Happy Independence Day!?"**

**Yeah, I dunno…please don't shot me.**

**I just randomly heard that today was Independence day, and I thought…**

'**Independence day eh? Well, that gives me an awesome excuse for posting something…MUHAHAHAHAHAH!'**

**Yeah, I laugh in my head…don't judge me.**

**Apparently, Independence Day is a day for the United States, commonly known as the Fourth of July.**

**No joke, really, I didn't even know this day existed…I'm so smart. -_-'**

**And considering today is about America…**

"**Happy Independence Day, America!"**

"**Yo! Thanks, dude!"**

**Really…characters should stop appearing out of no-where…**

…

**Oh, I actually have a proper notice…I bet you weren't expecting that!**

**After I've finished my FanFic, City Independence, I'll be starting one **_**with **_**'We Are Hetalians'. If you haven't heard of her, go and check out her account. She's written, and still currently writing, two FanFics that I think are SO FLIPPING AWESOME, and she's a much talented writer than yours truly and has gotten much more views than I have…WTF Guys!? C'mon, let's see if we can beat her at that! Hehe, she's gonna hate me. She and I will be giving more info on that in future time. Updates should be regular.**

**I think that's round about it.**

**Oh, Chapter 16 should be out on the weekend (British Time), and if it isn't…don't kill meh!**

**Right, I believe this notice is gonna to be wrapped up pretty soon, so I'll just say the boring crap everyone else says…**

**Like? Why not review? And follow me to know when updates are posted on my account or my FanFic *Stalker*. Have an idea? Don't wanna review? Then try PM me! Thanks for the views!**

**Oh, and Happy Independence Day to everyone who lives in the United States! Man, I really should keep up on some cultures…**

**P.S: That awkward moment when after 15 chapters have been posted and you suddenly realised that you've spelt Independence wrong on the title on the story…**

**WHY!?**

***America pats head and laughs***


	17. Chapter 16

**YAY! Chapter 16! I dunno why I'm so excited…This one won't be as long as my others, I realised I probably get a little bit carried away with my 'dramatic' writings of…awesome…ness. Yeah, I forgot where I was going with this. I've had a lot of spare time lately so I'm just using my time to type shit down. Righty, like alwa-…what did I just say? Righty? I'm either too hyper or just too bored…let me start that again.**

**RIGHT! Like always, I really hope you enjoy!~ *Hyper mode ready!***

After Britain gladly accepted to come with me to Aberdeen's house, we both walked silently towards the old train station. It was how I expected it to be, quiet and mostly empty, and it looked like old age was catching up with it. The train hadn't arrived yet, great…I'm just going to have to use the extra time to perhaps start a conversation. There were at least five, maximum, people. Three or four people looked like they were waiting for their train to finally come as they look concernedly at their watches. The other one was the ticket man, who sat behind a glass window which had space at the bottom to hand the tickets to who-ever and in return, get money. The man looked like he was in his late forties and was clearly bored out of his mind.

I walk towards the old geezer while I leave Britain to look at the timings of the future trains.

I clear my throat…

"Erm…two train tickets to Birkenhills, please?" I ask, nervously.

I choose Birkenhills as it was the closest town where Aberdeen lives and it's also one she has been told to look after, so what I hoping, is that there'll be less trouble there.

The old chap looked pissed, like he felt as if he didn't need this, or that I wasn't worth the trouble in his very…"busy" life.

But he slowly collected what I asked for and pushed them towards me, I hand him the money, saying thank you as I left the poor sod to get on with his poor excuse for a job.

Britain had said that next train would take five minutes exactly to arrive. I look at the time, 2:37pm. It was already nearly noon, I look up at the sky instead, it had changed to a greyish-blackish colour and there was clouds as far as the eye could see.

"Blimey…" I softly say.

We were both sitting on a bench, with Britain reading a newspaper that was left by an irritated man who had given up hope on his train ever arriving.

"Hm?" he said, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Oh, nothing…hopefully, it'll still be light when we return" I say.

…My "people skills" are "rusty" and so are my skills at trying to start a conversation. But, he seemed happy enough, even though I felt like I dragged him here.

Cutting the silence, a screeching could be heard a few feet away, the train had been exactly on time as Britain predicted. The doors to the first carriage opened, and a sea of people flooded out of the non-moving train, the people on the station platform pushed and pulled at one another, either to get on the train or to get off of it. And me, being the smallest, was constantly being tripped over and had been firmly yelled at for being in the way.

"How ungentleman-like…" Britain said, as he pulled me out of the way of yet another bloke who obviously was late for his supper.

The train had been surprisingly soothing, as it went along its' tracks making a soft purr as it did so. This led me to even consider having a nap before we make it to Aberdeen's house. I lay my head on the glass window of the carriage. It's been a while since I've been on a train before, let alone actually being on one for a good reason.

Why was I visiting Aberdeen again? Oh, yes, to tell her about the WWC, and me nearly dying. She was never in the right place at the right time. I remind my-self of all the things she's missed, and the times I could have spent time with her but instead we both focused on our own work. Then, I finally come to terms with the fact that I wasn't really going to see Aberdeen about the WWC, instead I was going to ask if she'd join me in a rebellion against them. She was family, after all…though, would I be asking her to meet her demise with me?

I knew that Britain wasn't having it, and that was one of the main reasons why I didn't want him to come along. I stare at the Brit who was looking out of the window.

I envy him.

How lucky he was. To of been born a country. And a strong one at that. He had power and wealth…and what I was…was an add-on, just like all the other cities.

I sigh and look away from him.

The ride would indeed be a boring and tiresome one if we remained to be formal to each other.

"About this rebellion against the twat-faces…" I say, boldly, as there was no-one else on the same carriage to hear me disrespect the WWC.

"Rebellion? You don't plan to start one, do you?" he said back, looking straight at me.

"But of course, their messing with a Brit now. They're get what's coming to them"

"I thought you were smarter than that…"

"God, you sound like Tokyo now."

"They will kill you, even if you are a lady."

"I understand that, but…I won't be doing it alone now, will I?"

"You expect others to join you?"

"Uh-huh, I'm not the only one who believes the WWC are complete wankers!"

I started to wonder why Britain hadn't said anything about my swearing yet, despite me looking rather innocent, I had quite the foul mouth.

"Is your independence _that_ important to you to risk yours and others lives?" he said, suddenly serious.

"Yes, I strongly believe so".

He sighs.

"You really despise my idea, don't you?" I say, sighing as well.

"No, it's merely foolish, is all."

"Is that so?"

What a hard to believe answer. It made sense, of course, though, if only he could see it from my point of view. I didn't want to bring this up, really, I didn't. But…I wanted-needed-my independence, I'd kill to have it.

"America had no trouble getting his independence…" I say, pouting.

A moment of silent.

That was uncalled for. No, that was low, even for me.

**Hopefully, fans won't kill me for reminding Iggy about the heart-breaking event between England and America (American Independence)…wait, I also hope USUK fans would get the wrong idea by me saying that…I'm gonna stop talking…**

I knew about how America easily got his independence, and I knew how that must have had a mentally negative effect on him. After I had said that, I quickly knew that it was a huge mistake to of ever even thought to say that to Britain. I mean, I didn't say it to trigger anything, I just wanted to get my point across.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" I say, trying to find the right words.

"That's quite alright, London."

This clearly wasn't going to help me get anywhere, let alone making the train trip somewhat more interesting…

"It's funny though, you remind me of America when he was a child." He said, loosening up.

"Oh, wait, what's that supposed to mean? You must still be mad!" ;A;

**~~This Time-Ship is brought to you by Italy…VE~ PASTA!~~**

An hour went by. I decided not to bring up the conversation that we just had up again. Instead, we talked on how similar we sort of are. We both enjoyed a cup of tea and a good book, we both were hated by certain people, and we both disliked the French.

**Ah, bonding sessions!~ **

**London: "Didn't you say you were going to stop talking?"**

…**Touché…**

"London, I can't help but think…are you serious about over-throwing the WWC?"

"Yes."

"And you think you're strong enough?" he asked, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"…we'll see about that"

He chuckled.

"You don't even have a plan, do you?"

"…Plan? No, not yet, I'll make it up as I go along and...hope for the best and prepare for the worst."

Now, I can read people like one of my books, there easy. And seeing the mature side of him, really pissed me off. Though, I was far too idle at the time to realise the true…consequences…of my future actions. For the rest of the journey, we sat in uncomfortable silent. Britain took in the green scenery while I looked at the sky, begging that it wouldn't rain. After all, rain now scared me.

The train jolted with a halt and we got off without any trouble like before when we tried to get on. Then we set off.

I'd all most forgotten on how many empty fields there were. The cold weather didn't seem a shock. And there were many brick houses, forming a town down from where the station was. And the rest of the land was filled with heavy dark forests that, if looked deep into, didn't seem to have an end.

I march down the street. With Britain swiftly walking behind.

"Have you been here before? You look like you know where you're going." He said.

"Of course I've been here before…"

"How long ago?" he asks, with no expression.

"Eleven or twelve years ago…"

*Sweat drop*

**I was gonna continue from here, but I'll stop so I can make my chapters shorter. Anyways…sorry for being away for so long, I was attacked by the Writers-Block Army and I was mainly enjoying the summer 'cos we don't get no sun from where I'm from. So thanks for waiting and I hope to post something a lot sooner next time. I really hoped you enjoyed and I'll see YOU in the next Chapter!~**

**Thanks for waiting, once again!**


End file.
